Open your Eyes
by Emily's.eyes
Summary: La vida es difícil desde que él partió, pero luego de cinco años las cosas cambian, su amigo ha vuelto para quedarse… por siempre. ¿Podrá Edward resistir el deseo por Bella? ¿Le dirá algún día que la ama?
1. Chapter 1: Cinco años es mucho

**Dislcaimer: **Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenecen, son de SM.

**Summary:** Él siempre estuvo a su lado, protegiéndola y acompañándola. Pero si pudieran describir el amor que sienten, no podrían. La vida es difícil desde que él partió, pero luego de cinco años, las cosas cambian, su amigo ha vuelto para quedarse… por siempre.

**Open your Eyes  
**

Capítulo 1: Cinco años es mucho

"_**Viniste con temor a decirme tus cosas bellas y tus oscuras entrañas que apenas tú misma conocías. Venías con temor a buscar espejo donde mirarte. Buscabas un corazón que te escuchara sin sorprenderse, buscabas alguien que te cobijara, y quitara tus pesadillas. Me acerqué a ti, sin dudas y penumbras, te sonreí como amigo, sabiendo que eras especial, y tú, sin titubeos aceptaste que caminara contigo. Desde que te vi por primera vez amé tu persona de una forma llena de sentimientos imposibles de traducir adecuadamente.**_

_**Y yo estaba frente a ti con todas mis poquedades. No quería ser tu juez, ni tampoco ser juzgado, solo quería escucharte y hacerme parte de ti.**_

_**Prefería, antes que todo, estar a tu lado, abierto a todo lo tuyo, tímido y cordial conjuntamente, sonriente cuando lo pedías y terrenal cuando el tiempo lo requería. Nunca supe como ser tu consejero, siendo tan torpe en mi pobre geografía; pero yo sabía que si me pidieras el cielo, yo te lo daría.**_

_**  
Entonces aprendí a escucharte con el verdadero interés de un padre y amigo, sin reemplazar a los tuyos. Acepté tu persona sin vacilaciones.**_

_**Tú me has enseñado a ser tu acompañante, tu guardaespaldas, pero quiero estar en ti para toda la vida.**_

_**¿Cuándo te darás cuenta de que eres la luz de mi Alma o simplemente mi vida?"**_

**-**

— Soy una estúpida, lo admito. — Confesó mientras abría la puerta de su departamento con la mano que aún tenía libre.

— Creo que lo mejor es que dejes de andar como una tonta y tengas más confianza en ti misma — Le respondió la otra voz a través de su celular.

— No es eso. — Defendió. Ella tenía muy claro que no actuaba como una tonta, admitía que tal vez no poseía un equilibrio como los dioses, pero sí tenía la suficiente autoestima para saber que era inteligente como para encontrar la manera de tomarse las cosas. — Edward, ¡si lo hubieras visto! Quedó empapado, totalmente cubierto de café. — Se golpeó en la cabeza mientras se recostaba en el sofá de la sala. — ¡Todo fue culpa mía!

— No, todo fue culpa de tu estabilidad y nerviosismo. — Bufó al escuchar el tono de su amigo, no se quería sentir como otra paciente.

— Edward, no tienes que verme como uno de tus pacientes, estudiamos la misma carrera, así que los dos tenemos los mismo conocimientos— Se quejó, era totalmente comprensible de que trajeran conocimientos de su profesión a sus vidas, pero algo que le molestaba era que su amigo la tratara como uno de las personas del hospital, ¡Vamos! Si su vida no era tan mala para que él la tratara así.

— Bueno, evitaría hacer esto si solo te comportaras como una mujer normal cuando estás frente a Jacob, tómalo como un simple colega, un compañero de trabajo, o un simple amigo, aunque nunca lo reemplaces por mí — Dijo Edward tratando de animarla.

— ¿Alias: Jefe? — Preguntó con risa. — Bueno sabes que nunca te reemplazaré. La verdad es que ya no me quedan esperanzas con respecto a él. — Terminó cerrando los ojos, ya totalmente recostada en el sofá.

— Hey Swan ¿Cuántas veces hemos tenido esta conversación?

— Lo sé, lo sé — Susurró más para ella que para él.

Se quedaron en silencio, sin importar la poca comunicación que esos momentos compartían. Se conocían lo suficiente para saber que no era necesario articular palabras y les daba lo mismo si es que gastaban más de lo suficiente en el celular, siempre habían dicho que las palabras se las llevaba el viento, y ese momento era uno de aquellos. Bella sabía de memoria lo que él le respondería, que era una tonta, que abriera los ojos, palabras firmes que la ayudaban en los ataques de baja autoestima que la consumían. Pero ¿Qué podía hacer ella cuando todos los hombres que habían ocupado un lugar en su corazón la habían dejado sola?

— Te extraño— Confesó el Cullen después de un par de minutos. ¡Claro que la extrañaba! El estúpido trabajo no los permitía verse constantemente ya ni siquiera recordaba la última vez que habían estado juntos. Él ahora estaba en el otro lado del país, simplemente solo, y ella aquí viviendo en su departamento. Él se había ido con la excusa de que buscaba nuevas posibilidades y experiencias. Habían estado prácticamente toda su vida juntos, desde el Jardín de Infantes y el Instituto, era tan grande el lazo entre los dos que habían decidido estudiar la misma carrera en la Universidad, hasta tenían un futuro ya establecido por ellos.

Pero todo cambió cuando terminaron la Universidad, un día él llegó a ella, diciéndole que en un par de días la dejaría, pero que le prometía que siempre seguirían siendo amigos, como hasta ahora lo eran, comunicándose a lo menos una vez por semana por teléfono.

Ella cerró con mucha más fuerza sus ojos, tratando de reprimir todos los recuerdos que se avecinaban en su mente, la imagen de ella, tendida en la cama, sola y llorando desconsoladamente la partida de su amigo, aun hacía que sus extremidades nerviosas se sacudieran, por eso había tomado la decisión de nunca más recordarlo, simplemente eliminarlo de sus pensamientos.

— Yo también te extraño, Cullen. — Dijo finalmente.

— Bella, tengo una pregunta.

— Pregunta, sabes que todo depende si no es una interrogación estúpida. — Respondió ella ganándose la risa de su amigo.

— ¿Sigues viviendo donde mismo?

— Claro, la misma dirección a la que enviaste la última postal. ¿Por qué?

— Nada, solamente por curiosidad. Bueno Bella, lamentablemente tengo que volver al trabajo.

— Buena idea, yo también tengo algunos pendientes, Alice viene a cenar a la noche.

— Mándale saludos de mi parte.

— Creo que se molestará un poco. — Habló incorporándose y soltando sus zapatos de tacón. — La última vez que le comenté que habías llamado, una de las pocas cosas que dijo fue que era injusto, que hablabas más con tu amiga que con tu propia hermana.

— Y eso está claramente justificado—Refutó divertido. — Cada vez que hablo con ella, ni siquiera saluda, en menos de diez segundos comienza a regañarme y dar una innumerable lista de las razones de porqué debería estar con ustedes. — Y era verdad, pero de lo que Bella no estaba al tanto, es que Alice, la hermana de Edward, cuando hablaba con este, comenzaba a decirle que era un "_Cobarde", "Imbécil", "Estúpido" y "Poca cosa_", por la razón de haber elegido alejarse de Bella.

Edward podría describir con varios adjetivos positivos a su hermana, pero algo que odiaba de ella era que podía ser muy_ perceptiva_ de las situaciones y las personas; sabía muy bien leerlas, y — Aunque Edward no lo reconociera— tenía muy claro que su hermano había escapado de Forks por una sola razón: Sus sentimientos no dejaban ver a la Swan como su mejor amiga, sino que se la imaginaba como el amor de su vida y la razón de su existencia.

Aún apoyado en su escritorio volvió al presente.

— Adiós Cullen, cuídate

— Adiós Isabella, no pierdas tu equilibrio constantemente, que luego terminaras en el hospital por alguna fractura.

— Trataré— Respondió ella con una leve sonrisa en su rostro.

Cortó la comunicación y botó el aire contenido, ¡Diablos! ¡Habían pasado ya cinco años y aún lo extrañaba tanto! Lo más absurdo de la situación era que ella sabría como enfrentarlo, era Psicóloga, en sus estudios le habían enseñado como el ser humano podría tomar estas situaciones, pero no podía, era humana ¿No?. Siempre trataba de explicarse el porqué lo extrañaba tanto, cuando eran jóvenes, se protegían y se buscaban constantemente, él había tomado un papel indispensable en su vida, la había acompañado y tratado como algo frágil y fácil de romper. Nunca buscaban algo por esa amistad, se aceptaban con todas sus poquedades e imperfecciones. Pero ahora, las cosas habían cambiado y eran completamente adultos, con profesiones y Post-Grados o simplemente con una vista diferente de la vida.

Pero para ella había sido difícil, aún no podía sobrellevar que una parte de ella, que tenía nombre y apellido, ya no estaba.

Algunas veces, pensaba que era una inmadura por nunca haberlo admitido y nunca habérselo dicho: Edward Cullen siempre formaría parte de ella y no habría algo que pudiera cambiarlo.

Y en el fondo de sus pensamientos, aunque hacía oídos sordos, había una vocecilla demandando que reconociera que ellos nunca habían sido seres individuales o dos entes apartes, que el tiempo les había dado la lección de que eso siempre había sido una mentira, que el amor entre ellos contenía tantas características que los hacían ser _uno solo_.

Después de haber tomado una ducha y decidido vestir un suéter color verde y jeans a juego, optó por preparar la cena para la visita en unas horas.

Alice había sido su amiga desde que tenía memoria, y gracias a ella pudo conocer a Edward. Siempre recordaría, aunque fuera hace más de 24 años, cuando por primera vez vio a la Cullen. Bella, en su primer día del Jardín de Infantes, al ver que sus padres la dejarían en esa pequeña escuela, en su desesperación y miedo comenzó a llorar. Tenía cinco años, con dos coletas en su cabello, mejillas redondas de un tinte cálidamente rosado y un bolso decorado por su loca madre. Recordó que mientras lloraba, una pequeña mano tomó la de ella, al subir su rostro se encontró con la pequeña Alice, con cabellos disparado y adornado con llamativas coletas, le sonreía como que si siempre hubieran sido amigas, y unos pasos más atrás, un par de ojos de brillante y cautivador tinte verde la miraban con rostro comprensivo y cálido, lo más cómico fue cuando él, unos minutos después, se acercó a ella y le preguntó: _¿Quieres ser mi amiga? Prometo ser tu guardaespaldas y no hacerte llorar. _Y desde ese momento, en el que ella le sonrió y dijo que Sí, no se separaron.

Alice siempre había sido sociable con todos, realmente nunca tuvo problema para comunicarse con sus pares. Pero Bella y Edward nunca lo encontraban necesario, además, se tenían el uno al otro, no es que le molestara establecer contactos con los demás, tenían amigos, como el otro hermano de los Cullen: Emmett; ni tampoco que fueran unos engreídos, si no que la personalidad de Bella y la de Edward encajaban a la perfección, y eso inertemente los hacía inseparables.

Cuando ya estuvo la Lasagna en el horno, escuchó el timbre anunciándole la llegada de Alice. A paso lento se dirigió a la puerta de su departamento y cuando la abrió se encontró con una sonriente Cullen perfectamente vestida a la moda.

— ¡Bella! ¡Bella! ¡Bella! — Gritó rápidamente mientras se lanzaba a sus brazos— ¡Te he extrañado tanto!

— Alice, nos vimos ayer— Dijo Bella completamente divertida por la actitud de su amiga, recibiendo el vino que había traído envuelto con un delicado envoltorio.

— Tonta Bella ¿No tengo derecho a extrañarte? ¿Acaso tú no lo hiciste?

— Claro Alice— Rodó los ojos después de haber dejado pasar a su amiga. — Pero solo un poco. — Terminó ganándose una sobre actuada cara fruncida por parte de la Cullen— ¿Cómo está Jasper?

— ¡OH Bella se ha comportado más que perfecto conmigo! — Exclamó con sus ojos brillantes de emoción. Bella se alegró mucho al escuchar aquello, Alice llevaba saliendo aproximadamente unos cuatro años con Jasper y cada vez que lo veía juntos, se convencía de que estaban enamorados. — Me ha invitado la próxima semana a un Bar, podríamos ir en grupo ¿no crees? — Bella hizo todo lo posible para no dejar escapar una mueca en su rostro, cada vez que salían, su problema era que prácticamente quedaba sola, iban Alice y Jasper, Rosalie y Emmett, que también eran sus amigos, Emmett, el niño en cuerpo de hombre, hermano de Edward y Alice, y Rosalie, hermana de Jasper, y novia del grandulón. Por lo tanto, inconcientemente se excluía del grupo, una fácil manera de no interferir en los noviazgos de sus amigos, y la demostración de cariño que se tenían.

— Alice, no creo que sea necesario. — Comenzó a explicar buscando alguna excusa.

— No Bells, tienes derecho a divertirte, encerrándote aquí harás que de repente te vuelvas en una vieja loca y soltera. Irás, créeme que querrás ir. — Dijo Alice guiñándole un ojo.

— ¿Hay algo que quieras decirme? — Preguntó Bella alzando una ceja y cruzando sus brazos a la altura de su pecho.

— ¿Qué te quiero? — Bufó al ver que la Swan no cambiaría su postura. — Nada Bells, créeme que con el tiempo lo sabrás. Bueno ¿está lista esa Lasagna?

.

— Alice, Edward llamó y te mandó saludos— Comentó como si nada mientras levantaban los platos y los llevaban a la cocina cuando terminaron la cena.

— ¡OH! ¿Has hablado hoy con él? — Preguntó un poco mas seria apoyándose en la encimera de la cocina, sin perder si característica sonrisa contagiosa.

— Sí, dice que el trabajo ha estado empeorando, pero que sobrevive.

— Dile, de parte mía, que sigo creyendo que es un tonto, y cobarde por no llamarme, pero después de todo, en el fondo, lo quiero mucho.

— Claro, bueno sobre el comentario de que es un tonto, eso lo tiene muy claro.

— Sería más fácil que me llamara más seguido, podríamos tratar con mayor facilidad. — Comentó mientras se acomodaban en el amplio sofá de la sala de estar. — De vez en cuando hace bien escuchar la voz de tu hermano ¿No?

— Entiéndelo, es propio de él, escapar cuando tiene miedo. — Dijo su amiga tratando de subir el ánimo de Alice. Alice asintió, no quería ahondar más en el tema.

— Bells, mañana vamos al cine— Avisó Alice cuando minutos antes de dejar el departamento. — Así que podrías vestir el hermoso conjunto que te regalé la semana pasada.

— ¿Me estás invitando?

— No, te estoy avisando —Anunció mirándola fijamente. — ¡Así que ya sabes si faltas! Vendré a buscarte en la tarde, te aviso por teléfono.

— Ok— Respondió sabiendo que Alice era capaz de arrastrarla hasta el cine o simplemente castigarla con lo más fácil para ella: Una maratón de compras.

— Te veo mañana— Bella asintió con la cabeza. — ¡Te quiero! ¡OH, y estoy tan feliz!

— ¿Por qué tan feliz? ¿Acaso me ocultas algo? — Preguntó alzando una ceja, sin evitar sonreír por la actitud de su loca y amada amiga.

— Ya verás Bella, ya verás. — Respondió guiñándole un ojo al cerrar la puerta.

Quería mucho a Alice y siempre le había sido incondicional, habitualmente la escuchaba y aconsejaba cuando le necesitaba, cosa que Bella agradecía ínfimamente. Había sido la hermana que siempre quiso tener, el lado de la diversión y colorido de su vida, como también de las compras que la dejaban con los pies adoloridos y las fiestas que la obligaba a hacer sociabilidad con los otros, pero esa era Alice, y eso le encantaba.

Alice había estudiado diseño en Francia después de haber llegado a Chicago, hace cinco años, junto a Bella que ya instalada comenzó a trabajar en el Hospital del Condado. Cuando estuvo en casa después de ese par de años de lejanía, y de estudios Europeos, prometió no alejarse más de su familia y amigos, en especial de Bella, ya que había tenido que vivir completamente sola, como hasta ahora. Jasper, sentó cabeza cuando ella había decidido quedarse, prometiéndole que no se alejarían, y hasta ahora, lo había cumplido, vivían juntos hace un año, y cada día profesaba su amor recordándole que si se alejaba nuevamente él simplemente no podría vivir sin ella.

Tragó saliva cuando pensó en aquello, de esa misma manera extrañaba a Edward.

La parte incondicional de su vida, el guardián y amigo, eso era él. Le protegía cuando sufría de espantosas pesadillas en las noches, le arropaba y abrazaba, prometiendo que esos sueños nunca volverían a perturbarla, que no tuviera miedo.

Tenían miles de historias juntas, vacaciones familiares y largas tormentas arropados junto a la chimenea y bebiendo chocolate caliente, todo era pasado, todo permaneciendo en su recuerdo.

Se estremeció al recordar el momento en que se dio cuenta de que Edward era su amigo. Estaba en su primer año de secundaria y acababa de llegar a casa, lamentablemente tuvo que sufrir la separación de sus padres a los siete años, por lo cual vivía en Forks, con Charlie, su Padre, mientras que Reené, su madre, vivía en Arizona junto a Phil, su pareja. La razón por la cual vivó con él, era por su problema cardiaco y la soledad en que vivía, a Bella le fue difícil convencer a su madre, ya que ella no entendía como podía dejarla sola, pero Bella defendió a Charlie, como siempre. Pero su estancia en el Hogar de Charlie llegó hasta los mediados de semestre de ese año en la secundaria, siempre recordaría el cuerpo de su padre, tendido en la cocina de su casa, por culpa de un infarto que lamentablemente había sido fulminante, murió, dejando a Bella completamente sola.

Aún los recuerdos, no la hacían poder superar aquel dolor tan grabe que sintió, si no hubiera sido por Edward, no sabría que sería de ella en el presente. Esme, la madre de Edward, Alice y Emmett, junto a Carlisle, su esposo, había apelado para que ella terminara sus estudios en Forks quedándose a vivir en la casa de los Cullen, a pesar de que su madre nunca estuvo de acuerdo, Bella gracias a la amenaza de ir a vivir sola, logró convencer a su madre y quedarse en Forks, junto a los Cullen.

Desde ese momento, Edward había sido su amigo y protector, su respaldo y estabilidad, había secado sus lágrimas, siempre. Desde la muerte de Charlie, él nunca se separó de su lado… Hasta que decidió irse.

Llevaba en Chicago cinco años, en los cuales, el trabajo era su única vida, amaba establecer relaciones con niños y jóvenes como sicóloga en el Hospital del Condado.

De los cinco años, a lo menos llevaba dos años tratando de llamar la atención de Jacob Black, el médico a cargo del piso en que trabaja, prácticamente su jefe, que inevitablemente la hacía sentir una pequeña atracción a él, pero su relación era tan estúpida ya que ni uno de los dos se atrevía a pedirle una cita al otro. Cuando se trataba de él, nada le había resultaba muy bien, gracias a su poca estabilidad y equilibrio, la mayoría de las veces se enrojecía completamente, o terminaba en el suelo, y por último, como hoy, lo terminaba empapado de café. Sacudió la cabeza para eliminar esos pensamientos de su cabeza.

La próxima semana tendría un nuevo colega de trabajo, que se encargaría de las personas más adultas, con alguna enfermedad terminal y ancianos, así que prefirió dirigir todos sus pensamientos a los papeleos que tenía que terminar y la organización, Alice había servido de mucha ayuda, había rediseñado sus oficinas, la de ella y la de su nuevo colega, dejándolas casi perfectas.

Después de haber reorganizado algún papeleo, se colocó su camiseta para dormir y se adentró en su amada habitación para así descansar. Sus días eran agotadores, su trabajo era así, pero todo era parte de ella, indispensable para su propia y cómoda rutina, que la hacía cada día más amar su vocación.

Con un último pensamiento sobre la vergüenza que había vivido, maldiciendo al desnivelado suelo y a sus tacones, prometiéndose a sí misma nunca más cometer algo así, cerró los ojos en espera de un nuevo día en su vida, cayendo en la cuenta, en como su vida se había convertido de una forma solitaria e insegura.

*

**Canción que me inspiro? Open Your Eyes- Snow Patrol**

**Besitos! Carlis :)**


	2. Chapter 2: Nunca digas nunca

**Disclaimer: **Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenecen, son de SM.

**Summary:** Él siempre estuvo a su lado, protegiéndola y acompañándola. Pero si pudieran describir el amor que sienten, no podrían. La vida es difícil desde que él partió, pero luego de cinco años, las cosas cambian, su amigo ha vuelto para quedarse… por siempre.

**Capítulo 2**

"**Nunca digas nuca"**

**¿Estás aquí? ¿Me escuchas? Me alegro de que por lo menos pienses en todo lo que he esperado de ti, porque ¿sabes? Aún te extraño.**

**Siempre te recuerdo… con tu sonrisa inigualable y los destellos de luz matutinos, con tus palabras de sueños, que algunas veces me hacían volar hasta el infinito.**

**¿Aún no me encuentras? He estado aquí, sentada, esperándote… pero no has llegado.**

**Pienso que soy masoquista, pero tú lo has dicho, creíste en mí... pero hasta ahí llegó.**

**Que horrible es cuando la vida te regala esto… que triste es preguntar por ti, o que me lo pregunten… que triste es sentirse sola, cuando hay miles de personas a tu alrededor.**

**Que horrible es sentir que mi corazón se sacude cuando te nombran, que horrible es perder la fe en ti mismo.**

**Cierro mis ojos, añorando que vuelvas, te he extrañado tanto, que cada segundo se hace pesado, te has ido tan lejos, que de a poco, el calor de tus brazos se ha ido contigo.**

**Casi cinco años de este absurdo martirio, 1800 días del deprimente sentimiento que se acumula en mi interior, 43.200 horas de lamentaciones y momentos recordándote, tal cual eres… me pregunto si has cambiado, o si recuerdas mi rostro, o si la próxima vez que nos veamos me reconozcas. He cambiado mucho, ni te lo imaginas, desde lo más profundo hasta lo más insignificante, he madurado, como tu lo has querido, pero también me he alejado, lo sé, es culpa mía, pero esto es más fuerte que yo.**

**¿Será lo mismo cuando yo me vaya? Si es así, por favor, invéntate algo y no sufras, porque no le deseo a nadie lo que yo he pasado… el peso del corazón es tremendo**

Emitió un gruñido al escuchar el horrible sonido de su alarma, empezaba un nuevo día, en una cálida mañana de Chicago. Un poco adormilada y tratando de darse ánimos llegó a su ducha para así inspirar el dulzor de las mañanas en su solitario departamento, después de haberse preparado tomó las llaves de su auto, no le importó tomar desayuno, tenía muy claro que en el camino podía parar para tomar algún café y comer algún panecillo, bueno, si realmente le apetecía, acostumbraba a saltarse las comida, cosa que disgustaba completamente a su amiga Alice, argumentando que cualquier día sufriría alguna baja de azúcar que la deje desmayada en la calle y sin la ayuda de alguien, algo que para los oídos de Bella era completamente absurdo.

— ¡Buenos días Bella! — Le saludó, como siempre su animada secretaria y amiga al llegar a su despacho en el cuarto piso del hospital.

— Hola Angela, ¿Cómo has estado? — Angela era una persona muy dulce, y Bella se sentía muy bien de compartir con ella cada día, a pronto de cumplir sus siete mese de embarazo, se encontraba intacta, sin ni una muestra de cansancio en su rostro. Bella se preguntó si alguna vez podría tener algún hijo, ¿Sería como el caso de Angela? Un nudo se formó en su interior ¿Cómo pensaba ser Madre si ni siquiera tenía a alguien?

— Mucho mejor, cada día más animada, no te imaginas como se siente los golpecito en tu estómago cuando él pega pequeñas pataditas, es hermoso. — Claro que lo sería, hasta ella, aunque en estos momento estaba completamente sola, amaba que Angela se sintiera así, es más, hasta de cierta forma la envidiaba un poco, porque traer al mundo a una persona era la cosa más maravillosa del mundo, se notaba solamente en ver los ojos de su amiga, tan brillantes y soñadores, por algo que hace unos seis meses medía menos de dos centímetros. — El único que no le sienta lo del embarazo es a Ben, la mayor parte del tiempo, pasa estresado pensando en las cosas que debemos comprar, estoy segura que pronto tendrá algunos antojos. — Bella rió ante aquel comentario, desde que la pareja de Angela se había enterado que estaba embarazada, no había parado de hacer planes, ¡Tenía pensado hasta la escuela del niño que venía en camino!

— Me imagino, dile que se relaje o sino que pronto el estará en la sala de parto en vez de ti. —

Comentó mientras recibía las carpetas de los pacientes que atendería en la primera jornada.

— Eso haré— Dijo siguiéndole el juego a Bella. — Que tengas un buen día, avísame si tienes algún percance con respecto a los preparativos para tu nuevo colega.

— Ok, gracias— Respondió para luego encaminarse a su oficina, pero una duda la detuvo. — Angela ¿Jacob tiene turno hoy?

— Tiene turno en la noche, está de refuerzos en urgencias— Bella asintió y luego retomó su camino para comenzar su trabajo. — Si quieres, te aviso si el señor Black visita estos lados. — Bella sonrió, le encantaba como su amiga la conocía

— Te lo agradecería mucho Angela, de veras— Dicho esto de adentró en su oficina y después de haberse puesto la bata blanca del hospital, llamó a su primer paciente.

Trabajaba con niños y jóvenes, esa era su especialidad. Estos, tenían alguna enfermedad en particular, o como la mayoría, algún problema de nutrición, teniendo así, pacientes que sufrían de anorexia como de obesidad mórbida. Este era un trabajo muy complejo, ya que tratar a una niña de trece años, con síntomas de bulimia requería de su ciencia, no era algo fácil, demandaba de profesionalismo y responsabilidad, dos características que inundaban su trabajo desde que había comenzado a tratar a gente que necesitaba ayuda y apoyo.

Sus horarios eran más largos, ya que por la falta de un psicólogo se requería de su ayuda. Jacob, medico a cargo del área y supervisor de Isabella le había pedido que les apoyara ante la falta del personal. Bella, no dudó en aceptar, le encantaba su trabajo y se había encariñado con más de un paciente, con los cuales había tenido la oportunidad de trabajar más de una vez.

Nunca se arrepentiría de haber elegido el camino de la psicología en su vida, siempre había añorado trabajar con personas, ya que de cierta forma, siempre había tenido un corazón noble y de inmensa escucha, por lo tanto, no solo escuchaba los variados problemas de sus pacientes, sino que les apoyaba y animaba, y les miraba caminar, orgullosa de cada paso de que daban. Junto a Edward, habían decidido cursar esta carrera, la verdad es que no les había costado decidirse mucho, cada uno tenía habilidad para aquello y compartían una gran admiración por quienes impartían ese trabajo. Así que cuando llegó el momento de las postulaciones a las universidades, no dudaron en lo querían como futuro.

Había sido un día horrible, perdió la cuenta de cuantos pacientes había atendido en su despacho, indudablemente era algo agotado, tomando en cuenta que ni siquiera había tenido tiempo de beber algo. El hecho de que faltaba poco para que el nuevo colega se integrara al trabajo la animaba, tendría por lo menos un minuto para beber algún de los amados cafés que vendían en una cuantas cuadras más allá.

Cuando ya estuvo en las afueras del Hospital antes de encaminarse a su auto, se encontró con la persona que había tratado de evitar toda la jornada. ¡Acaso alguien quería que siguiera avergonzándose por el resto de su vida?

Aceleró el paso con la decisión de pasar inadvertida ante la mirada de Jacob Black. Aunque no pudo evitar el admirar su físico, alto, musculoso y de una sonrisa realmente cautivadora que lograba quitarle el aire a muchas. Su táctica, al parecer, no dio muchos resultados cuando se percató de que la llamaba, se tensó, eso claramente no estaba entre sus planes.

— Hola Isabella— Saludó en el estacionamiento.

— Por favor, llámame Bella… odio la formalidad de mi nombre. — Dijo sonrojándose completamente ante los recuerdos de lo que había sucedido ayer.

— Y tú tienes derecho a decirme Jake. Jacob es para gente mayor, no para mí — Le dijo muy sonriente.

— No creo que sea necesario, eres uno de los que manda— Sintió un poco más ante la alegre mirada de Jacob, no parecía tan serio a como se lo imaginaba.

— Mejor será, tienes mi permiso. Y como superior que soy, establezco que Isabella Swan tiene el permiso de llamarme: Jake— Dijo él volviendo su voz seria y con aires de grandeza sobreactuados que se ganaron la risa se la chica.

— Esta bien, solamente si me llamas Bella

— Vale— le ofreció su mano— es un trato ¿No? —Ella tomó su mano, percatándose de lo cálida que era.

— Jake, quería pedirte disculpas con respecto ayer, no fue mi intención derramar el café, fui muy tonta, yo me ofrecí a llevártelo, ya que estábamos en la misma reunión, pero…

— No importa Bella— Le interrumpió— Además, nunca me ha gustado esa camisa. Yo ya lo he olvidado, no te preocupes.

— Gracias.

— ¿Te han dicho que tienes un equilibrio horrible? — preguntó relajado, ganándose nuevamente el sonrojo de la Swan.

— Créeme, desde que nací me lo han dicho. — Murmuró ella— Bueno Jake, tengo que retirarme a algunos compromisos.

— ¿Vas a salir con tu novio? — Preguntó un poco más interesado.

— No, la verdad es que no tengo novio— Se sonrojó ante la sonrisa que soltó Jacob— es solo una salida de amigos.

— Ok, que te diviertas, espero verte luego. — Se acercó y besó amistosamente su mejilla.

— Adiós Jake

— Adiós Bella

Después de eso, se encaminó a su automóvil, y en menos de diez minutos ya estaba camino a su hogar.

Cuando ya estuvo en su departamento, comenzó a prepararse para la salida con sus amigos. Decidió vestir lo que su amiga, hace un par de semanas atrás, le había comprado: Una camiseta de tirantes negra junto a unos jeans ajustados y unos zapatos que le permitían tener un estable equilibrio.

Estuvo arreglando su cabello, formando sus ondas y dejándolo suelto, maquilló su rostro a pesar de que nunca lo encontró necesario pero sabía que Alice la regañaría si llegaba sin rimel en sus pestañas.

El insistente sonido del golpeteo de la puerta llamó su atención y la sacó de su trabajo. A regañadientes se encaminó a la sala de estar.

— ¡Ya voy! — Gritó ya enojada por los fuertes golpes en la puerta. Mientras la abría, comenzó a regañar a Alice, no estaba en su derecho, había llegado con 45 minutos de antelación. — Alice, te he dicho que me gusta que llegues puntual, estoy lista pero… — Ni siquiera se alcanzó a identificar quien se lanzó sobre ella. Pero de algo estaba segura, no era Alice.

Unos fuertes brazos la rodearon apegándola a un torso masculino, no sintió pánico, ni tampoco creyó necesario que fuese importante gritar. Si hubieran estado a 100 metros, ella hubiera reconocido ese aroma. El leve matiz del aroma de una corteza de un árbol en primavera junto con exquisito dulzor de la menta y el café recién servido era inconfundible, y ella siempre lo había tenido grabado en su memoria.

— Te he extrañado tanto— Le dijo la voz que diariamente había escuchado a través de su teléfono durante cinco años, que ahora notaba más clara y dulce.

No dijo nada, y apretó lo que más podía el agarre, cerró los ojos y comenzó a llorar acomodando perfectamente su rostro en el cuello de él, sin importar lo mojado que quedaría, a su amigo… Edward, no le importaría.

No sabía que pasaba por su cabeza en esos momentos, de lo único que estaba consciente era de lo feliz que se sentía y la cálida mano de Edward frotando su espalda. Tal vez la distancia lo hacía sentir así, pero con cada taco que había entre ellos dos, el corazón de Bella comenzaba a latir rápidamente.

— Yo… Yo— Comenzó sollozando. — Yo no quiero te alejes más— Logró articular finalmente.

Él se alejó un poco para sí acunar el rostro de Bella con sus dos manos mientras que con su pulgar trazaba cálidos círculos que lograban secar algunas de las lágrimas de ella.

Por fin pudo ver sus ojos, aquellos que había extrañado con todo su corazón. Eran únicos en su especie, verdes y completamente cautivadores. Pudo notar en ellos un pequeño brillo, más intenso en comparación a los de sus recuerdos. Pero sin duda su mirada había cambiado, estaba irradiando la madures que había alcanzado lo perfecto en que se estaba convirtiendo.

— Bella, me quedaré aquí por siempre y para siempre— Dijo ganándose la risa de ella, cuando eran pequeños habitualmente sellaban sus juramentos de amistad con ese juego de palabras.

Isabella no quiso dudar en las palabras que había dicho su amigo, ni tampoco pensar en aquello, la seguridad con la que las había dicho le habían inculcado un poco de la seguridad que buscaba.

Cuando estuvo un poco más calmada soltó cariñosamente su agarre, y sin quitar la sonrisa de su rostro lo invitó a pasar.

— Mírate, está hermosa— Se sonrojó al escuchar el comentario de Edward. —Has crecido cariño— Prosiguió sentándose en el sofá y golpeando a su lado para que ella lo acompañara.

— Cállate— Le dijo divertida— Ahora, explícame ¿Qué es esto? ¿Quién te ayudo a venir? ¿Por cuánto tiempo estarás?

— ¿Ya quieres que me vaya? — Inquirió él.

— No, es solo que es inevitable preguntar. ¿Por cuánto tiempo te quedas? — Volvió a preguntar tratando de hacer caso omiso al dolor que se sentía en su pecho al pensar que volverían a alejarse.

— ¿Qué fue lo que dije? Bella… — Se acercó a ella y tomó sus manos, mientras que la miraba fijamente haciendo que ella perdiera el hilo de su respiración. — No me iré, nunca más. No te dejaré, ni a Alice y en especial a ti. Te quiero Bella… eso es lo importante ¿No? — Terminó en un susurro para poder acercarse a ella y abrazarla.

Bella solamente asintió, porque sabía si tenía el intento de responder con palabras, no podría, la emoción de tenerlo ahí, era demasiado. Se sentía feliz, la vida después de cinco años por fin le sonreía. Aunque en el fondo de su corazón, lejos de esa sensación de tenerlo frente a ella, en un rincón, también existía la inseguridad de que algún día, sea cuando sea, él tendría que irse, y ella volver a lo que era antes. Sentía como si esto no fuera parte de la realidad y su amigo solo fuera una ilusión, cosa probable, Edward parecía un hombre hermoso, muy maduro, de ese tipo de hombres que logran quitarte la respiración de solo mirarte.

— Así que… ¿Este es tu adorado departamento? — Preguntó él admirando a su alrededor.

— Sí, ¿Te gusta?

— Es propio de ti, sencillo y elegante— "_Y perfecto" _terminó en su cabeza. El departamento, era exactamente ella, en el transcurso del tiempo había cambiado y su interior se había alterado a punto de ser irreconocible.

Estaba seguro de que ella ya no era la Bella tímida que construía barreras para alejar a la gente, siendo él, el único que ella había dejado entrar. Pero ahora, era distinto y lo había notado cuando vio sus ojos como si hubiera sido la primera vez, cuando rozó su suave rostro, y por fin pudo tocarla, después de tanto tiempo sin ni siquiera oírla respirar.

Fijó nuevamente su mirada en ella, estaba… no podía describirlo, porque de a poco, las palabras ya para él no tomaban importancia. Ella, ante esa hermosa imagen que irradiaba, volvía a despertar en él aquellos sentimientos que hace cinco años había enterrado, y ahora, era como si el sol renaciera en la vida de cada uno, como si de veras todo comenzara a tener una distinta vista. En un simple abrazo se había suscitado algo que había ocultado en el profundo de su ser. Pero aún no era el momento de pensar en aquello, porque sabía que las cosas se complicarían y probablemente perdería a su amiga, ¿Valdría la pena?

Cuando decidió irse de Forks, Alice le había dicho que era un "Cobarde", que no sabía enfrentar las cosas y él lo negó por completo. El miedo que sintió cuando se encontró mirando a Bella, no solo como amiga, sino que como la mujer en que de a poco se estaba convirtiendo. Todo eso fue cuando se percató de que ya no podía alejarse de ella, cuando comenzó a salir con Mike, cuando la vio con su vestido de graduación… hermosa, o simplemente más que eso. Cuando se dio cuenta que ya no podía verla como una hermana y confidente, supo que algo iba mal con él, escapó, prohibiéndose llorar, asumiendo que ella reconstruiría su vida, negándole la entrada nuevamente, sin ninguna esperanza, alejándose de los planes que habían creado a futuro.

Pero ella respondió de distinta manera, sorprendiéndolo como siempre lo hacía. Todos los días le decía que lo extrañaba, y él, siendo el masoquista de siempre, no dejaba repensar en como sería tenerla en sus brazos, no como amiga, sino que como amante, cuerpos suaves y desnudos, juntos, como un complemento para el resto de sus vidas.

Ya no quería separarse de ella, el sentimiento era más fuerte que su propia cabeza. Sabía, que en un tiempo lograría descifrar el enigma que lo perseguía, porque, entre todas las ideas que rondaban en su cabeza, pensamientos y sentimientos sin descifrar, entro todo aquello había algo que lo acompañaba de lo cual siempre estaría seguro: Quería a Isabella, como un guardián, como un hermano y amigo... Quería a Isabella, como la hermosa mujer en la que se estaba convirtiendo.

— Este departamento lo compré a penas llegué a Chicago— Le comunicó Bella aún sonriente. Recordó en como aún devastada decidió dejar su historia atrás, y sin pensarlo aceptó irse a Chicago con Alice. Vivieron juntas un par de meses, pero luego Bella quedó sola ya que Alice ganó una Beca en su universidad para terminar sus estudios en Inglaterra. Después de eso la Cullen conoció a Jasper y cayó profundamente enamorada de él, por lo tanto no perdió la oportunidad de vivir con su novio, en un departamento a unas pocas cuadras del departamento de Isabella. Sacudió internamente la cabeza para borrar aquellos malos recuerdos, ahora tenía a Edward cerca, eso era lo más importante.

Después de mostrarle su departamento, se acomodaron juntos en el sofá de la sala de estar. Edward pasó su brazo alrededor de ella, mientras que Bella acomodó su cabeza en el hombro de él. Inconcientemente se vio adorando el aroma de sus cabellos, cerró los ojos para embriagarse de aquella fragancia única, tal cual lo era su _amiga._

Por su parte, si a Bella le preguntaran cual es el lugar en donde más se siente cómoda, ella sin pensarlo respondería que con el único que podría cerrar los ojos y soñar, sin importar el tiempo y la rutina, claramente no sería un lugar, si no que sería una persona, y esa persona sería… _Edward._

La sostenía en un fuerte agarre rozando su nariz entre sus cabellos para así no perderse ningún detalle de aquel exquisito aroma. Le demostraba así, que esto no era un sueño y que después de haber emprendido el vuelo, aquellos amigos se habían reencontrado, eliminando el pasado casi completamente.

— ¿Eres real? — Le preguntó ella alzando su rostro para poder posar su mirada en aquellos ojos verdes que la hacían dejar de respirar por un segundo.

— ¿A que te refieres?

— ¿Esto no es un sueño? ¿Acaso se repetirá la historia y cuando me gira ya no estarás? — Tal cual como en sus sueños, centenares de noche se había despertado por culpa de su llanto incontrolable, los sueños era tan vívidos y espeluznantes que el solo hecho de recordarlos la hacía estremecerse. Lo peor de todo era ver la triste realidad, abrir los ojos y notar que estaba sola, que nadie se encontraba para decirle que todo iría bien.

— Tonta Bella— Miró sus chocolatados ojos esperando de que su mirada demostrara la sinceridad con la cual hablaba. — Me quedaré, se que cuesta creerlo. — Vio en ella la ilusión que despertó en él la esperanza y seguridad de quedarse con ella, para siempre. — He conseguido un trabajo, como psicólogo en…

— ¡¿Has conseguido un trabajo?! ¡¿Dónde?! — Interrumpió alzando la voz, aún sin perder el contacto de sus miradas. — Si me hubieras contados que venías, probablemente… — Él posó uno de sus dedos en sus labios para acallarla. Maldijo internamente cuando sintió el suave e indescriptible tacto de los hermosos labios de ella. ¿Cómo sería probarlos? ¿Sería tan magnifico a como el simple roce de su dedo con los labios de ella? Quiso acercarse y comprobar todas sus dudas, un beso no el haría mal a nadie ¿No?

"_Estúpido",_ le dijo una voz en su interior. Y era la absoluta verdad, era un estúpido al pensar que habría una pequeña posibilidad junto a ella.

— Trabajaré en el Hospital de Chicago, en el departamento de Psicología. — Comentó casi inusualmente, sabiendo como reaccionaría su amiga.

¿Era una broma? ¿Era él su nuevo compañero de trabajo?

Tomó la mano de él para que la dejara hablar. — ¿Es una broma? ¿Tú eres el nuevo Psicólogo? — Su amigo solo asintió mirando como los brillosos ojos de ella lo miraban. — ¡OH Edward, esto es asombroso! — Gritó mientras lo abrazaba, él solo lo acercó más a su cuerpo agarrando su cintura con cariño. — ¿Quién te ayudó?

— Alice me dijo que tú habías hecho un comentario, así que le pedí ayuda, decidí trabajar en Chicago. Mandé mi historial de trabajo y mi perfil, tuve una entrevista telefónica y hace un mes me llamaron para avisarme que me querían contratar.

—Es increíble. — Comentó feliz su amiga.

El timbre les avisó la llegada de alguien. Bella recordó que tenía planes, Alice y los demás querían ir al cine. No supo porqué pero ahora, el panorama se veía mucho más entretenido. Abrió la puerta de su departamento encontrándose con dos rostros sonrientes, llenos de complicidad.

— ¡Ustedes sabían! — Gritó a Alice y a Jasper al ver sus caras. — ¡No lo puedo creer! ¡Alice Cullen! ¡Con razón estabas tan feliz! — Animada se lazó a los brazos de la Cullen. — Gracias ¡Gracias! — Repitió una y otra vez poco después de abrazar a su rubio amigo.

— Eres una tonta, Bella— Le dijo Alice mientras se encaminaba para saludar a su hermano.

— ¿Ya se habían visto? — Preguntó al ver el gesto de saludo, no tan afectivo como lo había el de ella y él.

— Llegó anoche, cuando me fui de aquí lo pasé a buscar al aeropuerto.

— Nos costó convencerle de que esperara para que viniera a verte. — Dijo Jasper mientras se acomodaba en otro sofá de la sala. Bella se sonrojó ante aquel comentario, si hubiera sido por ella, no habría esperado por verlo, a penas pisar Chicago correría a sus brazos.

— ¿Y tus maletas? ¿Las has dejado en el departamento de Alice y Jasper? — Preguntó viendo que su amigo no traía algún bolso. Con toda la emoción de hace unos minutos atrás se había olvidado de que obviamente su amigo traería algún equipaje.

— En mi casa— respondió Alice

— ¿Tienes pensado donde quedarte? — Vio las posibilidades de lo incómodo de que se sentiría su amigo al compartir el departamento de su hermana y su novio. Edward siempre había sido reservado ante ello, y lo conocía lo suficiente para saber que pronto estaría buscando un lugar para quedarse.

— A eso quería llegar Bells, encuentro que lo que tiene pensado no debería… — Comenzó a decir rápidamente Alice pero su hermano la interrumpió.

— Basta ¿No querían ir al cine? Rose y Emmett deben estar esperando. — Se puso de pie queriendo interrumpir la conversación que se estaba formando. Cuando llegó a Chicago, Alice le había dicho con palabras amenazadoras: "Desde ahora no la dejarás sola ¿Entendiste?" Le había explicado todas las razones de porqué él era un tonto, y después, había comenzado a divagar de que Bella y él eran una hermosa pareja, rodeada de buena química.

Alice bufó en respuesta a lo cortante que quiso hacer su hermano la conversación.

— Ok, pero esta conversación aún no ha terminado— Sentenció apuntándolo con el dedo.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o

— ¿Qué tal, Eddie? — Preguntó Emmett cuando estuvieron todos juntos a las afueras del cine.

— ¡OH Edward que alegría verte! — Exclamó Rosalie cuando tuvo la oportunidad de saludarlo.

Después de los respectivos saludos se dirigieron a comprar las entradas para la película, que según Alice, era una de las mejores que habían estrenado y que daba mucho miedo.

— Alice, ¿Estás segura de esta película? — Preguntó de repente Bella— Sabes que las películas de miedo no me vienen bien.

Edward vio como inconcientemente se mordía su labio inferior, gesto que amaba de ella. La verdad es que nunca había sido un buen observador, pero el hecho de estar este poco tiempo con ella lo había hecho darse cuenta de que ese gesto que formulaba ella despertaba en él un indescifrable deseo. Se regañó mentalmente, tal vez las horas de viaje lo tenían así.

— Claro Bells, pero no te preocupes, esta vez tendrás a mi hermano para que te proteja. — Comentó con burla dejándola sola para luego acercarse a Jasper.

— ¿Porqué no se encargan de la comida mientras nosotros apartamos lugares? — Les preguntó Rosalie a Edward y a Bella mientras hacían la fila para entrar a la sala.

— Claro ¿Algo en especial? — Preguntó el Cullen mirando a sus amigos.

— ¡Yo quiero chocolate y nueces! — Gritó animada su hermana dando leves saltitos en su lugar. Era cómico, como a lo largo de los años, su hermana no había cambiado.

— Ok ¿Alguien más?

— No, creo que con eso bastará— dijo inmediatamente Rosalie al ver que su esposo estaba por hablar.

— Como ves, Alice no ha cambiado mucho. — Dijo Bella cuando estaban esperando su turno para comprar las golosinas.

— Claro, Alice siempre será así— Le sonrió a su amiga y ella le devolvió el gesto.

— ¿Has pensado en que vas a hacer? — Le preguntó unos minutos después— Me refiero a donde te quedarás, ¿Buscarás algún departamento?

— Sí, no me gustaría molestar a Alice, así que tal vez me inscriba en un hotel por un lapso de tiempo. — Le respondió él mientras le pasaba el dinero al cajero.

— ¡¿Qué?! No puedes hacer eso— negó con la cabeza—Sería estúpido, prácticamente toda tu familia y amigos viven aquí ¿Y tú pretendes quedarte en un hotel?

— Claro, Alice vive con Jasper y Emmett con Rose, prefiero estar en un hotel a estar presente en las demostraciones de cariño de esas parejas, en especial en el caso de Emmett. — Hizo una mueca de tan solo imaginárselo. Bella pensó un segundo, ¿Cómo ayudarle? No quería dejar que su amigo se quedara en un hotel, sabía que vivir ahí sería incómodo, en especial para Edward.

— ¡Ya se! — Bella dio un saltito ganándose la risa de su amigo, al parecer los años de amistad con Alice le habían hecho adquirir ciertas cosas, como ese gesto. — ¡Se me ha ocurrido una brillante idea! —Sonrió ampliamente.

— ¿Qué idea? — Preguntó él, poniendo sus pálidas manos en los hombros de Bella para que se tranquilizara un poco. Mala idea, ¿Desde cuando el roce de su piel se volví tan exquisito?

— ¡Puedes quedarte en mi casa! Todo el tiempo que quieras, la verdad es que me encantaría, hace bastante tiempo que no comparto departamento con algún amigo, además… — Edward dejó de escuchar ¿Vivir con ella? ¿Cómo podría hacerlo? Su extremidades se remecían en el solo imaginarse con ella, encerrados en un departamento y solos, compartiendo secretos e intimidades. ¿Cómo sería? O peor, ¿Cómo lo haría? El estar con ella diariamente se veía difícil, verla a cada segundo, admirar su rostro por la mañana con su castaño cabello despeinado, compartiéndolo todo…. Como amigos ¿No? Tragó saliva, se sentía estúpido, Bella era su mejor amiga y nada podría cambiarlo… ni sus propias hormonas… ¿Estaría en lo cierto? — ¿Edward? ¿Me has escuchado?

— Bella, ¿Te has escuchado tú? ¿Estás segura de lo que dices? — Logró decir después de unos segundos. Para poder pensar un poco mejor, soltó el agarre que ejercía sobre los suaves hombros de su amiga, no quería complicar más las cosas.

— ¡Claro que sí! — Respondió animada. Ya estaban listos con la comida, así que comenzaron a encaminarse a la sala en donde los esperaban los demás. — Edward, creo que sería una genial idea, así no gastarás dinero y compartirás departamento con una amiga.

— Mmm… no sé Bella, no quiero molestarte— "No quiero confundirte, ni confundirme" terminó en su cabeza. Por leves minutos tuvo miedo, ¿Qué sucedía si terminaba haciendo mal las cosas? Le gustaba Bella, cosa que le costó admitir en bastantes años, le gustaba tanto que de una forma u otra siempre le era difícil de explicarlo, aunque nunca lo había compartido con nadie.

Definitivamente, todos los sentimiento que florecían en el fondo de su corazón tenían que ser opacados por algunas cosas, pero Edward no era lo necesariamente fuerte para evitarlo, ya había escapado una vez, no lo haría de nuevo. Bella era su amiga y los vínculos estaban más que establecidos, por lo tanto tenía que mentalizarse en que no podría enamorarse de ella, nunca.

Era masoquista, lo sabía, pero ¿Cómo resistirse a una castaña que hacía un leve puchero con sus sensuales labios? Se regañó, era un verdadero tonto.

— Está bien, pero solo será por un par de meses.

Casi bota las cosas que tenía en sus manos, pero como pudo, le abrazó. Se encontraba más que feliz. Edward, su amigo, viviría con ella, aunque no le gustaba que fuera solo "por un par de mese", a ella no le importaba compartir su departamento, aunque fuera para "siempre".

*

Si de películas se tratase, Edward era un buen respaldo, en especial cuando la película que tenían en frente suyo fuera de terror. No es que dieran miedo, el problema es que eran "asquerosas", y desde pequeña, Bella nunca se pudo explicar por que el afán de algunos el ver a personas descuartizadas y envueltas en sangre.

El sentir los brazos de Edward alrededor suyo la relajaba completamente, y aunque el tacto fuera suave y cálido, la relajaba completamente. Parecía como que si la protegiera, y se envolvieran juntos en un mundo completamente aparte. Tan ensimismados que estaban en el pequeño contacto que estaban viviendo, que fue poco lo que supieron sobre los Zombies Invasores, ni tampoco cuando Emmett gritaba como niña en el clímax de la película.

Para su alrededor, era una pareja perfecta y cada vez que Alice ponía su atención en ellos, observándoles reír y poniendo cero atención a la película, no podía evitar sentirse feliz por su amiga. Hace cinco años que no veía sonreír así, siempre tan opacada y pensativa. Y ahora, cuando Edward había vuelto, su rostro se había iluminado completamente, eliminando externamente cada rastro de lejanía entre ellos dos. Su amiga estaba completa cuando Edward estaba cerca, era como ella con Jasper, nunca podría alejarse de él, porque pareciera que ni siquiera respirara con el solo hecho de imaginarlo lejos de ella.

Llámenla bruja o pitonisa, pero de algo estaba segura, que a través de toda la testarudez de su hermano y la poca valentía, con solo observarlos podía deducir algo. Edward estaba enamorado de Bella, aunque no lo quisiera admitir y tuviera miedo de la respuesta de ella.

Eran unos tontos, desde pequeños que habían estado juntos, ¿Cómo un simple miedo cambiaría las cosas rotundamente?


	3. Chapter 3: Kiss in the Rain

**Disclaimer: **Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenecen, son de SM.

**Summary:** Él siempre estuvo a su lado, protegiéndola y acompañándola. Pero si pudieran describir el amor que sienten, no podrían. La vida es difícil desde que él partió, pero luego de cinco años, las cosas cambian, su amigo ha vuelto para quedarse… por siempre.

_**Capítulo 3**_

"_**Kiss in the Rain"**_

_Estaba perdida en mis pensamientos, mientras que el fuerte sonido de las gotas de agua que golpeaban en el techo de nuestro hogar relajaba mi mente. Llovía, como siempre en Forks._

_Me encontraba sola en la gran mansión de los Cullen, Alice, Emmett, Jasper y Rose había decidido ir a Port Angels, mientras que Carlisle y Esme estaban en el trabajo. Y Edward, la verdad es que no tenía idea, después del almuerzo había salido corriendo sin ni siquiera avisarme a donde iba. _

_El automóvil de mi amigo llamó mi atención, fruncí el ceño levemente, algo se traía Edward entre manos y no sabía porqué, pero una parte de mi corazón me decía que no era muy bueno lo que se avecinaba. _

_Cuando nos encontramos en la planta baja, pude ver su rostro, sus facciones estaban increíblemente tristes y sus ojos levemente hinchados. _

— _Estuviste llorando— Ni siquiera me molesté en preguntar, conocía muy bien a Edward. Se acercó a mí y me atrajo en un fuerte abrazo y sus manos aferraron mi cintura como si su vida dependiera de ello. _

_Traté de que la leve caricia que ejercía con mis dedos sobre sus cabellos pudiera calmarlo, pero no fue mucho lo que logró, entre el bajo sonido de sus sollozos escondió su rostro en mi cuello, no importó su húmedo tacto, ya mis ropas estaban mojadas por culpa de él y la lluvia. _

_Sus brillosos ojos buscaron los míos tomando mi rostro en sus manos que yo tanto adoraba. _

_Nunca lo había visto tan triste, ni tampoco lo había llorar con tanta amargura hasta ahora. _

— _Dime que pasa— Le dije tratando de secar sus lágrimas. _

_Su tacto era distinto a todos los que alguna vez habíamos compartido, y la verdad es que no sabía si era por el estado en que se encontraba o por alguna otra razón._

— _Yo, lo siento tanto.__ — __Lo vi cerrar sus ojos con frustración, sin parar su llanto. — Prometo que algún día lo entenderás, que no te olvidaré, que te llamaré todos los días, pero no puedo… simplemente no puedo parar algo que es mucho más fuerte que yo._

— _Edward, por favor mírame ¿Qué estás tratando de decir? — Le dije frunciendo el ceño, claramente esto no era lo que me esperaba._

— _Bella, yo…— Me miró con tanto dolor en su rostro que me dieron ganas de llorar a mí también, me sentía inútil. — Yo me voy y no creo que volveré, jamás. Mañana tomaré un avión, acabo de hablar con Carlisle y está todo listo._

_De repente, sentí que todo a mí alrededor se paralizaba, ¿Podía ocurrir aquello? ¿Podía acaso, el corazón parar de palpitar o simplemente que las lágrima caídas se secasen sin dar el paso a otras? Pues sí, todo era posible. El tiempo podía estancarse y el "Tic-Tac" del reloj apagarse y mi corazón, como si fuera al mismo ritmo del sonido del reloj, también quedó estancado y desde ahí que no volvió a moverse. Las lágrimas no se secaron, él se iba y yo me quedaría estancada en aquel mundo de color verde llamado "Forks", el mundo si podía parar cuando una persona a la que amas, se va. Dejándote solamente algunos recuerdos. _

_Comencé a negar con la cabeza, esto era una absoluta mentira ¿No? Edward no se atrevería a dejarme sola, no cuando teníamos planes, no cuando una de las pocas razones de existir era él. _

— _¡No!— Hasta que dije eso no me había percatado de que estaba llorando, me alejé sintiendo el vacío que desde ahora en adelante nos acompañaría, todo por culpa de él. — Edward ¡Eso es una estúpida mentira ¿No?! _

_Me miró y en su rostro no había de signo de burla. La verdad cayó en mí, como si mi cuerpo bajara repentinamente desde un acantilado sin que nada retuviera la caída. Alguien más se iba de mi vida, primero mi padre y luego él… los dos, para siempre. _

— _Lo siento tanto— Se acercó con la intención de abrazarme, pero yo me alejé, no merecía otro minuto más junto a él, si teníamos algún tacto probablemente me rompería en miles de pedazos. — Bella, yo…_

— _No Edward, te vas, ¡Te vas maldita sea! ¡Me dejarás! ¿Qué todo esto no significó nada? — Traté de buscar una respuesta en su rostro, las cosas ya estaban dichas y yo no podría hacer algo para impedirlo. _

_Lloré mientras que mis lágrimas derramaban el dolor que desde ahora sería eterno ciento que mi corazón se volvía de piedra, nunca estuvo tan apretado como ahora, ni tan quebrado. _

— _Tu me dijiste una vez que la amistad era lo más importante, ahora confía, te prometo que algún día entenderás porqué lo hago. — Me miró con sinceridad, a pesar de todo lo que sentía en esos momentos, pudo aclarar su voz y proseguir — Tengo nuevas oportunidades, trabajos y post grados, todo lo que necesito y que alguna vez soñé. _

_Estaba acostumbrada a dar lo que pudiera por las personas que amaba, y aunque me sumergiera en el sufrimiento, me bastaría con saber si él se encontraría bien y pudiera encontrar la felicidad que lamentablemente aquí no encontró._

— _¿Serás feliz? — Le pregunté aún manteniendo la distancia entre los dos. _

— _Yo…— Bajó su mirada dejando caer una lágrima silenciosa por su rostro. — Entre más lejos, mejor._

_Me dolió escuchar sus palabras, __**"Lejos"**__, esa palabra involucraba mucho, menos a mí. _

_El silencio nos envolvió, solo el leve sonido de las espesas gotas de la lluvia nos arropaban en la triste realidad que nos cubría. Ya ni siquiera me distraía el sonido de mi corazón, y sabía porqué, él nunca volvería a latir. El tiempo no volvería a transcurrir… la posibilidad de volver a soñar, de seguir adelante estaban anuladas, él se marcharía y a mí me consumirían los recuerdos, malgastando cada músculo y terminación nerviosa, llegando hasta mi propia existencia. _

— _Es mejor que parta — Me dijo volteándose, puso lentamente su mano en la manilla y suspiró profundo llevándose el efluvio que envolvía nuestras promesas de pequeños, nuestros "por siempre y para siempre" que desde el día de mañana, cuando los dos tomáramos rumbos diferentes, aquellas palabras ya no tendrían sentido alguno. — Adiós Bella, te quiero— Dio un paso para sumergirse en la fuerte lluvia quedando empapado, mientras que el agua que caía de las nubes se mezclaba con el sabor salado de sus lágrimas. _

— _¡Edward!— No podía dejarlo ir, no me importó el no abrigarme ni tampoco que la lluvia me mojara. Tantas promesas y sueños ¿Cómo todo había cambiado en pocos minutos?_

_Cuando se giró al escuchar su nombre, sin pensarlo me lancé a sus brazos dejándome embriagar con el magnífico aroma que emanaba su cuerpo mezclado con el de la lluvia, simplemente dos mezclas perfectas. _

— _Prométeme… Prométeme que nunca te olvidarás de mí. Dime que me tendrás en tu corazón, porque yo lo haré, todos los minutos y segundos que estemos separados. — Cuando hablé, me sorprendió aquel sufrimiento que en su rostro demostraba, nunca lo había visto así, en toda nuestra niñez y juventud, nunca había demostrado aquel dolor, no me explicaba, si a él le dolía tanto esto, ¿Porqué decidía botar todos estos años de amistad e irse en busca de un futuro y trabajo?_

_Tomó mi rostro entrelazando sus dedos a través de mis húmedos cabellos que por culpa de la lluvia seguían mojándose. Pude sentir su exquisito y especial aliento que hizo que mi corazón palpitara con una increíble rapidez. _

_Nuestras narices se rozaron, haciendo que en un segundo, miles de descargas se transmitieran a través de mi cuerpo, inconcientemente cerré mis ojos dejándome llevar por los innumerables sentimientos y sensaciones que se infundían en mi interior. Era impresionante, como él, mi mejor amigo, me hiciera sentir aquello, tanto así que mis rodillas se sentían debilitas y mi corazón me pedía a gritos que no lo dejara ir. _

_Levemente rozó mis labios con los suyo mientras que a la vez hacía pequeñas caricias con la punta de su nariz ¿Cómo con un simple roce mi mente dejaba de emitir alguna idea, quedando así, completamente en blanco? Sentí la duda en él por un par de segundos, pero los dos sabíamos que no podíamos hacer nada para pausar aquello, yo ya me había consumido completamente en él. _

_En un tímido y dulce movimiento, __**me besó**__._

_Las piezas se encajaron perfectamente, al igual que sus labios con los míos, aunque no podría hacer algo, mi corazón no volvería a latir si él no estaba._

_Tomó mi cintura sin dejar espacio entre nosotros, me dejé llevar por el increíble beso y sus caricias que se volvían el doble de intensas por culpa de la lluvia que aun no cesaba. Llevé mis manos a su cuello, para así acariciarlo levemente ganándome un bajo gruñido por parte de él. Lentamente soltó mis labios y acarició mis mejillas con extrema dulzura, el dolor en sus ojos me hizo caer nuevamente en la realidad, nada cambiaría lo que estaba por pasar. El partiría a otra vida, y yo no estaba en ella. _

— _Siempre te recordaré y todos lo días me preocuparé de que lo sepas, será una promesa como las que hacíamos cuando éramos pequeños. — Aunque lo digiera así y me prometiera lo más grande del mundo, sabría que las cosas no serían las mismas… no después de aquel beso. — Por siempre y para siempre. — Se acercó para besarme nuevamente pero yo lo alejé, no soportaría que sus labios tocaran los míos nuevamente, o que simplemente me abrazara, estaba rota y no podría unirme más a él para que luego me dejara._

_Entre mi vista nublada por culpa de mi propio llanto, pude divisar como una lágrima caía por su rostro ¿Podía romperse un corazón más de lo que ya lo estaba? ¿Podría encontrar un dolor más intenso a lo que sentía ahora?_

_Dio media vuelta para encaminarse a su auto y cuando estuvo a punto de abrir la puerta me dijo: _

— _Te quiero Bella, de una manera sobrehumana que realmente nunca entenderás, adiós. _

_Y así lo vi partir, llevándose lo más importante… mi corazón. La lluvia ahogó mis pensamientos, el frío impregnó mi ser y congeló cada latido de lo que se llamaba corazón y seguí ahí… viéndolo como se perdía en el sendero y como se alejaba para no volver jamás. _

_*_

— ¡NO!— Abrió los ojos y por pocos segundo desconoció el lugar en donde se encontraba, miró las pálidas paredes y sus estanterías llenas de libros y así pudo distinguir su amada habitación.

"_Era un sueño" _se recordó mientras incorporaba su cuerpo para poder divisar su reloj en la mesita contigua a su cama _"Era un maldito sueño" _Pero sabía que todo eso no era producto de su imaginación, aquel sueño era un recuerdo que había tratado de eliminar hace un par de años.

Eran las diez, una hora razonable para levantarse y comenzar un nuevo día, así que se encaminó a su baño. Había quedado con Edward en un par de horas para que fueran juntos a comprar algunas cosas para que su amigo se estableciera bien en el departamento.

Miró su reflejo en el espejo que estaba sobre el lavabo, sus rostro tenía marcas de que no había podido dormir bien pero ni se inmutó en hacer algo al respecto, acostumbraba a traer aquella cara de cansancio, sueños así siempre la ponían en ese estado.

Tocó sus labios, hace bastante tiempo que no recordaba aquel beso, los cálidos labios de él eran algo que realmente no tenía palabra para describir. Cerró los ojos, añorando alguna vez sentirlos de nuevo, aunque su corazón le digiera que no debería suceder aquello. Cuando los abrió, se estremeció ante la vista de lo que traía puesto para dormir, era la camisa que le había quitado a Edward cuando cursaban la universidad. Él estaba en el equipo de Béisbol y esa camiseta era su favorita así que en el último partido ella se la había auto-regalado a sí misma argumentándole de que ella le daría mejor uso. Y así fue, de vez en cuando la ocupaba como pijama y le encantaba, ya que a pesar de los años no había perdido su calidez, tal vez era por el detergente que ocupaba, pero con sus otras ropas era completamente distinto.

Después de haberse refrescado un poco, se encaminó a la cocina para preparar su dosis diaria de café, cuando ya estuvo listo el sonido del timbre la desconcentró ¿Quién venía a estas horas?

La verdad es que no debía preguntarse aquello, había una persona que era capaz de despertar a todo un vecindario un domingo por la mañana, y lo comprobó cuando abrió la puerta… Alice.

— ¿Y tú te dejas chantajear por ella?— Le preguntó a Edward que iba unos pasos más atrás cargando una maleta gigante y un bolso.

— Perdona, le dije que probablemente estarías durmiendo, pero como siempre, no me escuchó. — Besó su mejilla y lo ayudó con su bolso para entrar al departamento.

— ¡Pues claro!— Comenzó a explicar una muy animada Alice— Ni te imaginas las cosas que tienen que comprar, claramente que necesitarán de mi ayuda y consejos.

— Alice, te dije que no necesitábamos ayuda, ya estamos los bastante grandes como para que mi hermana menor nos diga lo que tengamos que hacer. — Gruñó el Cullen mientras se acomodaba en el sofá llevándose a Bella con él.

— Hermanito, yo se que pueden valerse por sí solos, pero ¿Quién les dirá que es realmente lo adecuado?— Se apuntó a sí misma— ¿Quién más que la diseñadora Alice?

— La próxima vez le pides a Jasper, que por favor la lleve lejos, así se distraerá un poco. — Le susurró Bella a su amigo.

— ¡Diablos! ¿Por qué no se me había ocurrido antes?

— ¡Hey! Los he escuchado. — Alice frunció un sobreactuado ceño mientras ponía sus pequeñas manos en su cintura. — Ahora Bella, levanta tu trasero y ve a vestirte. — La aludida negó con la cabeza y apretó más el agarre de Edward.

— Vamos Bells, entre más rápido te vistes, más rápido nos libraremos de ella

—Ok. — Se encaminó a su habitación. — Preparé café por si es que quieren, está en la cocina.

— Gracias Bella, por cierto, buen atuendo— apuntó su amiga, mientras que una sonrojada Bella se perdía por el pasillo.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o

— No puedo creer que sigas conservando esa camiseta. — Le dijo Edward un poco divertido ante aquella situación, mientras que en un pequeño movimiento encendía el motor del auto para partir.

Después de que Alice les entregara una lista con la variedad de cosas que debían comprar, había partido los dos hacia el centro comercial. Edward, como siempre, era el que manejaba aunque el auto fuera de su amiga, y la verdad es que a ella no le importaba, era uno de los detalles que extrañaba de la vida que habían compartido hace unos años.

— Es una de las pocas cosas materiales que conservé de ti. — dijo ella un poco avergonzada.

Un silencio incómodo los envolvió, Edward se removió en su asiento y agradeció internamente no haberse sonrojado ya que eso pondría más incómoda la situación. Fijó su vista en los ojos de su amiga, y aunque ella digiera que eran del café más aburrido del planeta, para él es como si fueran una hermosa obra de arte. Suspiró, si ella supiera que él cada día buscaba su aroma, ese que le recordaba a fresas y un dote de chocolate, le había sido imposible, aquel sabor y aroma solamente lo podía descubrir en ella. A tanto había llegado su necesidad, de que cuando hacía visitas al supermercado y encontraba la crema para peinar de su amiga, éste la compraba y trataba de rememorar su aroma, aunque siempre se la hacía imposible, nada era como tenerla ahora, a pocos centímetros de su cuerpo con ese leve rubor que lo hipnotizaba.

Se tomó la libertad de estirar su mano y alcanzar la de ella. Isabella, aún perdida en las lamentaciones y tristezas de sus recuerdos se sorprendió al sentir el suave tacto que abrazaba su mano, los largos y pálidos dedos de él se entrelazaron con los de ella, transmitiendo en aquel hermoso acto el silencioso amor que compartían.

Sus dedos de pianista no habían cambiado, seguían tal cual los recordaba, cálidos y suaves, como si en una tarde de primavera posara sus dedos en una hermosa rosa luego de haber vivido un odioso otoño y una helado invierno, así era aquel hermoso momento, en donde después de esos oscuros años volvían a tocarse, y aunque no fuera íntimamente lo sentían así, ya que no podían dejar de lado la hermosa sensación similar a un electrificante estremecimiento que traspasaba el cuerpo de cada uno.

— No te preocupes— Le dijo tratando de animarla. — Mi caso fue peor, yo te recordaba a cada segundo.

Hizo lo que pudo para controlar algunas lágrimas que amenazaban con salir, no supo de donde sacó las fuerzas para no llorar. Si él supiera todo lo que ella había pasado no estaría diciéndole aquello. Pero no quería pensar más en eso, era el pasado que ella estaba dispuesta a olvidar.

Llegaron al centro comercial en unos veinte minutos, Bella tomó el brazo de su amigo y juntos se encaminaron a la tienda que les había recomendado Alice. Esta era muy elegante, y según la pequeña de los Cullen, era donde se podían encontrar muebles de muy buena calidad y de bastante variedad, y por lo que había visto Bella hasta ahora, era verdad, miles de escritorios, camas, literas, entre otras cosas se esparcían de forma ordena ante ellos.

— ¿Qué necesitamos entonces?— Preguntó Bella mientras daba una mirada rápida a su alrededor.

— Una cama, un escritorio y algún mueble en donde pueda acomodar mis libros. — Respondió el Cullen. Bella rió silenciosamente ante la imagen que repentinamente se había formado en su cabeza, si alguien los viera y no les conociera, pensaría que era una pareja de recién casados. Y esa idea, no le molestaba, en lo absoluto, hacía que su corazón palpitara un poco más rápido de lo normal.

Edward, por su parte, estaba pensando exactamente en lo mismo, le encantaba imaginare en que viviría con Bella, y a su vez le horrorizaba completamente, no quería que sus sentimientos fueran tan notorios, ni tampoco asustarla si alguna vez llegaba a decirle lo que sentía. ¿Cómo respondería ella ante aquellas demostraciones de afecto que ni siquiera él podía evitar?

Una mujer de edad se acercó a ellos y Bella le reconoció a penas la vio, era una de sus pacientes: Margarett Julians, de 65 años. Maggie, para los amigos, era de un trato amable y sutil, amaba servir al prójimo, sin hacer discriminación alguna. No tenía hijos, por la lamentable razón de que nació sin la capacidad de concebir a un ser humano, pero eso no le importaba, sí tenía hijos, no de manera biológica, sino que simplemente su instinto maternal hacía que tomara cariño a cada niño y joven que se cruzara por su camino. Margarett tenía la increíble capacidad de _amar _y ella aprovechaba ese don en cada gesto, tenía miles de sobrinos, ahijados, hijos de amigas y amigos que la trataban como si fuera su madre. Si hasta Bella la sentía así, Margarett sin dudas era una de sus madres, primero estaba Reené, segundo Esme y tercero Margarett.

Para la Swan, Margarett era muy especial, sabía toda la historia de ella y Edward, como también los sentimientos que involucraban esta relación de amigos.

Pero lamentablemente, el cariño entre ellas tenía un obstáculo muy grande el cual no podía ser cambiado. Margarett sufría de un cáncer terminal, y aunque la querida anciana lo viera de una manera positiva, Bella no podía dejar de pensar en que era injusta la vida, Margarett no se merecía morir.

— ¡Bella cariño!— La abrazó cuando estuvieron cerca.

— Margarett ¿Qué haces aquí? Sabes que deberías descansar. — Le regañó la chica, porque a pesar de que estuvieran fuera del hospital, Margarett seguía siendo su paciente.

— Querida, este es mi último día de trabajo. — Le comunicó mientras la miraba cariñosamente a través de sus celestinos ojos.

— Eso está muy bien, desde ahora en adelante te quiero ver descansando— Le dijo Bella volviendo a tomar el brazo de Edward— Quiero presentarte a alguien. — Miró a su amigo de reojo. — Él, es Edward Cullen.

— ¿Edward?— Preguntó Margarett un poco extrañada. — ¿El mismo Edward de todas las historias que me has contado?

— El mismo, señora— Respondió el Cullen acercándose para saludarla — Yo también he escuchado mucho de usted, y déjeme decirle que estoy muy alegre de conocerla.

— Bienvenido a Chicago, Hijo. — Margarett sonrió mientras lo abrazaba y sin que él se percatara le guiñó el ojo a Bella en signo de aprobación, haciendo que esta se sonrojara. — Y Edward… — comenzó cuando ya estuvieron separados. — No me trates de señora.

— Margarett, Edward será tu nuevo psicólogo a partir de la próxima semana.

— Así que ¿Trabajaras con Bella? — Preguntó la mujer mirando al Cullen.

— Sí, y no puedo estar más feliz por eso— Respondió con brillantes ojos mirando a _su_ Bella.

Se dieron el tiempo de contarles el porqué estaban de compras y Margarett, cariñosamente se ofreció para ayudarles agilizándoles lo tedioso que era el comprar muebles. Edward, por su parte, no podía estar más feliz de lo que se sentía, extrañaba esto, el hecho de recorrer una tienda tomando cariñosamente el brazo de Bella, teniendo pequeñas discusiones de cual sería la mejor elección de muebles. ¿Quién lo diría? Era como la imagen perfecta de sus sueños, siempre se imaginaba casado con ella, eligiendo cosas para su hogar, elementos sin importancia alguna pero que obviamente requerían de un consenso entre ellos dos. Su imagen era de él y ella teniendo una pequeña pelea sobre cual sería el color de la alfombra de su nuevo hogar, los cuadros, como también el nombre del pequeño cachorro que comprarían dos años después de que naciera su primer hijo. Soñaba también en los domingos de familia y amigos, las navidades juntos, los viajes y días de acción de gracias.

Pero lamentablemente, el país de los sueños no existía. ¡Estaba loco! ¡No debía pensar en todo eso! Sacudió su cabeza mientras esperaba a la cajera, a lo lejos veía a una sonriente Bella entablando una animada conversación con Margarett. Lo más triste de todo aquello, es que _**nunca **_podría sacárselo de la cabeza. Estaba tan sumergida en su ser, y a pesar de que la distancia se interpuso entre ellos como también el tiempo, nada había cambiado la forma de verla, es más, lo había intensificado al doble. Estaba seguro que todas aquellas dificultades habían sido una piedra en el camino, que independiente del sufrimiento y de que fuera la peor experiencia de su vida, a pesar de que había sufrido añorando su tacto, consuelo y todo su ser, eso le sirvió para darse cuenta de que no se podía luchar contra el corazón, a pesar de todo, nunca… nunca podría sacarse de su cabeza a aquella castaña, ella había allegado a su vida para pintarla de otra manera y así demostrarle lo que realmente era el amor, le pedía a gritos que la protegiera y él sin dudarlo lo hacía. Ella había llegado a su vida con una hermosa razón… _para que le amara, a pesar de todo. _

Cuando ella se giró y finalmente cruzaron sus miradas, pudieron hacer de ese momento uno muy en particular. Edward, embelesado en aquellos ojos pudo identificar cierta ternura y el amor de ellos mismos, un amor de hermanos, de fraternidad, de diálogo y sinceridad, que en los rincones más profundos escondía el secreto del amor verdadero y único, el que no se acaba y no desgasta caricias y besos… un amor que en realidad no tenía definición.

A pesar de los metros que les separaban debido a que Edward aún esperaba a la cajera, sin pensarlo, Isabella le regaló una hermosa sonrisa para luego girarse y seguir la conversación con su paciente.

Solo necesitó aquello para que sus ojos se iluminaran e inconcientemente en su rostro se creare un gesto similar al que le había regalado la castaña. Cuando Bella le sonreía, tomaba la mano, mordía su labio, parpadeaba incontrolablemente, cuando su cuerpo se envolvía en nerviosismo, o simplemente respiraba le regalaba la hermosa sensación de sentirse completo ante la vida.

La realidad de a poco fue golpeándolo suavemente regalándole una verdad hermosa que hace tiempo esperaba de reconocer, no era algo bruto, fue como si después de años de niebla el sol naciera y sus rayos iluminaran el un paisaje completamente hermoso. La realidad fue como si reviviera el sabor de sus labios mezclado con la compañía de la lluvia que caía hace unos cinco años una tarde en Forks.

Ella era su amiga, su confidente, se habían separado pero él había vuelto para quedarse por siempre. Ella era su razón para existir, por quien estaría dispuesto a dar su vida, y si alguna vez decidiera alejarse él simplemente moriría… ella era la mujer en la que estaba enamorado profundamente.

**Dije que los subiría mas seguido :D**

**Ok, estoy de vacaciones y el 8 de marzo comienzo la universidad, así que trataré de adelantar lo más posible la historia. Imploremos que así sea posible! Aunque de veras que estoy súper metida en esto, aprovecharé los minutos de inspiración lol **

**Quiero dedicarle este cap a Ale (****Princesa Luthien****) :) Te adoro cariño!! *-* Gracias por todo, de veras. Y pensar que solo nos conocemos.. uii.. en menos de una semana jajaja**

**Gracias por todo! Un besito **

**Algún review para esta chica? *Ojos soñadores***

**PD: alguien tiene canal de youtube? Yo tmbién tengo así para las que quieran subscribirse, etc.. pasen por mi perfil ;)(amm! También tengo twitter!)**

**Adiosín **

** :) **


	4. Chapter 4: Yo velaré tus sueños

**Disclaimer: **Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenecen, son de SM.

**Summary:** Él siempre estuvo a su lado, protegiéndola y acompañándola. Pero si pudieran describir el amor que sienten, no podrían. La vida es difícil desde que él partió, pero luego de cinco años, las cosas cambian, su amigo ha vuelto para quedarse… por siempre.

**Capítulo Cuatro**

"**Yo velaré tus sueños"**

"_**Y aquí estoy viéndote crecer, anhelando tus sueños y amando el aire que respiras… aquí estoy, siendo parte de tus fantasías y cuentos de hadas. **_

_**Aquí estoy para protegerte y hacerte mía.  
Aquí estoy… para quererte por siempre, porque amo cada movimiento tuyo, porque agradezco cada latido de tu corazón, y valoro hasta la más pequeña célula de tu cuerpo." **_

— Buenos días Bella durmiente. — Susurró en su odio mientras que ella aún envuelta en las cómodas sábanas se estremecía y sonreía débilmente.

Se giró para darle la espalda resignándose a abrir sus ojos, hoy era uno de esos días de los cuales no quería trabajar.

Edward gimió internamente cuando las ropas de la cama se movieron y dieron a conocer el delgado y pequeño pijama que portaba la chica, una blusa de tirantes de color hueso, y unos diminutos shorts del mismo color ¿Acaso quería matarle?

Fuertemente tragó saliva y maldijo su repentina imaginación ¿Porque ahora fantaseaba con bajar ese tirante y luego besando la pálida y seductora piel de su amiga? Se estremeció... había jurado rotundamente el no dejar que su imaginación vagara, pero Dios lo odiaba al ponerlo ante situaciones como estas.

— Bella. — Intentó nuevamente mediante un susurro.

— Mmm… vete Eddie. — Soltó ella escondiendo su rostro bajo la almohada.

Emitió un falso grito de sorpresa y dolor un poco sobreactuados, Bella sabía que su amigo odiaba con toda su alma aquel apodo, pero le servía como un arma secreta la cual ocupaba cuando quería molestarle.

— Me has faltado el respeto, Swan. — Gruñó lo más serio posible, pero todo se fue al fiasco cuando Bella soltó una pequeña risita y miró fijamente sus ojos.

El Cullen sintió una dulzura desbordante, pero luego fue opacada por el hambre que sintió de ella al ver como mordía su labio cuando trataba de no reír más fuerte.

— Vas a pagar caro. — Le susurró. Bella sintió que su cuerpo se estremecía débilmente pues amaba como su amigo le amenazaba casi seductoramente.

Rápidamente Edward posó sus dos manos en su torso y comenzó a hacerles cosquillas, sabía que entraría en un terreno peligroso pero, ¿Qué más daba? Nadie se podría resistir a una castaña mordiendo su labio inferior envuelta en un seductor pijama.

Bella solo atinaba a removerse, trataba de empujarle para que así se alejase y dejara de hacerla reír. Chillaba envuelta en sus brazos y a la vez se perdía en el exquisito aroma que desprendía el cuerpo del hombre que tenía enfrente y que claramente dejaba notar recién se había bañado.

— ¡No por favor!— Suplicaba sin lograr que él dejara de hacerle cosquillas en su cuerpo.

La situación era incómoda, Bella se retorcía bajo el bien formado cuerpo de él, mientras que Edward se sentía en el mismo infierno, cada curva que resaltaba en el cuerpo de Bella estaba pegada a él, dando paso a que cada extremidad nerviosas se retorciera cuando sentía la agitada respiración de ella golpear contra su cuello.

Sabía que debía parar, unas simples cosquillas para él podría volverse en un infierno, pero su fuerza de voluntada a cada segundo flaqueaba dejándolo sin la opción de pensar con razón.

No podía evitar dejarse llevar por el momento, como tampoco podía evitar reaccionar como cualquier hombre lo haría. Y ya era tarde, porque cuando la escuchó gemir bajo su cuerpo, notó lo excitado que estaba y lo duro que se iba poniendo su miembro.

Isabella se había percatado de aquello hace unos segundos atrás cuando sintió la anatomía de él ya aun poco crecida en su bajo vientre.

Lo más curioso, es que aquella situación no le avergonzaba, ni tampoco la incomodaba, veía a su amigo como lo que era en su esencia: _Un hombre muy bien dotado en todo sentido de palabra. _Y por lo que lograba sentir a través de la tela de su pijama… simplemente no tenía palabras para describirlo.

El "problema" fue cuando hizo un movimiento e inconcientemente se frotó contra ella, fue ahí cuando se dio cuenta del pequeño nudo que se estaba formando en su en zona baja.

Trató de morder su labio y así reprimir el gemido que amenazaba con salir de su boca, pero fue imposible cuando su amigo, aún molestándola con cosquillas se frotó contra ella una segunda vez.

Esperó que él no lo notara pero sus dudas fueron resueltas cuando Edward se tensó y rápidamente alejó su rostro.

A pesar de la distancia pudieron notar como el ambiente estaba envuelto bajo la tensión a la cual tanto le temían y habían ignorado desde jóvenes. Atracción era poco lo que se podía diferenciar, tensión sexual y pasión reprimida era solo una de las pocas cosas que compartían bajo esas tímidas mirada y mejillas sonrojadas.

Edward suspiró resignado y escondió su rostro en el cuello de Bella.

Ella comenzó a acariciar sus cabellos, lo conocía bastante para saber que Edward se sentía completamente avergonzado, y ella lo que menos quería es que él se sintiera así, pues… no le culpaba de nada.

Ella había sido la causante de aquello y quería dejarle claro que no era su culpa, es más, que lo había disfrutado y esperaba que alguna vez se repitiera, por eso en un deje de confianza acercó su boca al oído de él y susurró:

— Han sido las mejores cosquillas que me han dado en la vida, Edward. — Después de eso, tomó todas sus fuerzas para soltarse del agarre de su amigo y dirigirse al baño de su habitación.

Edward no pudo moverse hasta que sintió el correr del agua en el fondo del baño. Gruñó mientras hundía su rostro en la almohada, no tenía palabras para describir lo bien que se había sentido aquella pequeña fricción que inconcientemente había ejercido sus cuerpos.

Trató de concentrarse pero no pudo lograrlo, el aroma que de fresas con la pequeña pizca de chocolate en las almohadas de Bella se lo impedían, aunque eso no era lo único, el sonido del agua seguramente golpeando el cuerpo desnudo de Isabella también dificultaba un poco en el corrido de sus pensamientos.

Decidió preparar el desayuno a pesar de que no tenía muchas habilidades culinarias, pero necesitaba pensar en cualquier otra cosa.

No fue necesario preguntarle a Bella que es lo que quería para su desayuno, sabía de memoria que amaba unas buenas tostadas por la mañana junto a un café con dos cucharadas de azúcar, ni muy frío ni muy caliente.

Amaba la cocina de ese departamento, pues en ella se plasmaba lo que era su amiga. La había adornado con tonalidades claras, mientras que los muebles y útiles estaban perfectamente organizados alrededor. Suspiró… pues amaba cada cosa que sea de ella y eso se estaba volviendo en algo que le aterraba.

Pensó en todas las cosas que deberían organizar juntos, tenían que ir de compras esa tarde como también preparar la cena, cosas normales que para él eran completamente significativas.

Dejó escapar un poco de aire, habían pasado un poco menos de 24 horas y había estado a punto de perder el control y caer en la tentación. ¿Qué habría pasado si no la hubiera dejado escapar de sus brazos? ¡Había estado a punto! ¡A punto de atraerla hacia él y besarla!

Talvez… si ella le hubiera correspondido el beso, tentaría su suerte y sus lengua bailarían la mejor danza de todos los tiempos… sin tapujos mordería su labio inferior para luego ir bajando en aquel camino de piel repartiendo húmedos besos por su cuello, luego bajaría aquel estorbo de tirante que formaba parte de su pijama mientras que ella entre gemidos le pediría más entre sus labios, repartiría caricias por todo su cuerpo y con la mirada le pediría permiso para sacarle la parte de arriba de su pijama y cuando ella aceptase… se sentiría en el mismo cielo, porque ante sus ojos tendría la obra de arte más hermosa del planeta, dos montículos que pedirían ser apretados por él… pero no solo haría eso, sino que los succionaría, besaría y lamería sin arrepentirse de sus actos, porque estaba seguro que sus senos sabrían mejor que dos algodones de azúcar.

— ¿Edward?— Llamó Bella al notar que su amigo estaba estancado en su asiento mirando al vacío con su taza a medio camino.

Edward sacudió su cabeza tratando a cortar aquel hilo de pensamientos, no era lo correcto, en especial cuando la persona que causaba aquello estaba a unos metros de distancia. Además, no quería incomodarla ante aquél presión en su entrepierna.

— ¿Qué estabas pensando? Pensé que te habías quedado dormido.

— ¿Hace cuanto tiempo estás parada ahí?

— Un par de minutos, no mucho. — Respondió ella sin darle mayor importancia al asunto. Se dio media vuelta y comenzó a preparar su café. — Dime… ¿Cómo dormiste anoche?— Le preguntó para luego sentarse junto a él.

— Tu sillón es muy cómodo. — Dijo mientras sonreía. — La verdad es que mi espalda se quejó un poco… pero sobreviré hasta que lleguen mis muebles. — Bella mordió su labio no quería que su amigo se sintiera incómodo.

— Pues… hoy yo dormiré en él, así tú podrás dormir en mi cama.

— No Bella, no harás eso. — Negó rápidamente ante la propuesta de su amiga.

— Creo que es una buena idea Edward. — Comenzó tratando de persuadirle.

Él tomó su mano y comenzó a regalarle un par de caricias con su pulgar, nuevamente tenían uno de esos momentos en donde se encerraban en si propia burbuja y compartía pequeños signos del amor que sentían el uno con el otro.

La miró con dulzura, como si fuera la única mujer de su vida… pues lo era, eso y mucho más.

Bella se sonrojó ante la mirada llena de amor que le regalaba su amigo, más de alguna vez la había mirado así pero ahora era distinto ¿Cómo acostumbrarse cuando el corazón que parecía estático hace unos años, volvía a latir descontroladamente?

Pero aquello no le molestaba, amaba que su corazón volviera a latir, en especial porque era él quien causaba aquello.

— Bella, no hay forma de agradecerte todo lo que haces por mí… te mereces mucho, así que por favor no insistas con dormir en el sofá… porque nunca lo lograrás.

— Pero Edward…

—No Bella. — Sentenció por última vez. Desprendió el agarre que tenía con la mano de ella y dejó su taza en el lavabo. — Te espero, tenemos que ir al trabajo. — Dicho esto le dio un beso en su frente y se encaminó en busca de su maletín con el leve hormigueo en sus labios a causa de ese beso.

— Podría conformarme con eso… con un simple beso en su frente. — Susurró para sí mismo cuando había llegado a su habitación.

*

Cuando apenas llegaron al hospital, Edward comenzó a ponerse ansioso mientras caminaba junto a Bella, ella cuando identificó el estado de su amigo le sonrió levemente tratando de inspirarle la confianza que necesitaba. Le entendía, ya que ella hace unos años atrás había estado en la misma situación.

— Tenemos que tomar el elevador para poder llegar a nuestras oficinas. — Le dijo ella apenas se adentraban al primer piso del Hospital.

Bella también se encontraba nerviosa, pues varias veces le había comentado a su amigo lo plena que se sentía en su trabajo, ahora ante las vueltas de la vida y las locas ideas del Cullen trabajarían juntos, y aquella idea la llenaba de expectativas, pues quería que a su amigo le gustara tanto el trabajo como a ella.

— El horario va cambiando de vez en cuando, todo depende de la demanda de los pacientes. — Comenzó a informarle de manera profesional mientras se encaminaban en el piso donde trabajarían. — Cada uno tiene una "Ficha" que es una especia de Historial en donde tienes que ir anotando tus observaciones. — Cuando llegaron al escritorio de la asistente de ellos, Bella le saludo cariñosamente para luego seguir dirigiéndose a su amigo. — Ella es Angela Webber, nuestra asistente. Tienes que tratarla bien ¿Ok? Además... está embarazada, así que no le exijas mucho.

— No te preocupes. — Le sonrió Edward y estrechó su mano con la otra chica.

— Hola. — Le saludó tímidamente.

— Angela, él es Edward Cullen, amigo mío y nuestro nuevo Psicólogo. — Le comentó sin evitar la sonrisa que nacía en su rostro.

— Mucho gusto Edward. — Le sonrió al chico. — ¡No me digas! ¿Se conocían desde antes?— Preguntó al percatarse de la palpable cercanía que tenían ellos, no solo de una manera física, pues a millas podía notar la burbuja en que se encerraban que inconcientemente dejaba de lado a los otros… como ella y Ben.

— Desde el Jardín de Infantes. — Informó Edward sin despegar el la mirada del rostro de su amiga pasando su brazo para sostener un firme agarre en la cintura de ella.

— Sí, más de veinte años. — Apoyó Bella sin evitar el sonrojo que cubría sus mejillas, en un acto reflejo bajó su mirada esperando que sus acompañantes no notaran sus mejillas cubiertas de ese color rosa que tanto le avergonzaba.

— Espero entonces que me cuentes algunos detalles vergonzosos de tu amiga. — Dijo una divertida Angela al notar la postura que había optado Bella haciendo que ella se pusiera más roja de lo que estaba.

— ¡Oh sí! ¿Te contó de cuando tenía doce años y Emmett…? — Comenzó animado pero Bella rápidamente le golpeó en su hombro para que se callara. — ¡Pero Bella!— Protestó ganándose otro golpe. Bella solo le pegaba con cariño, pues le era imposible borrar aquella sonrisa de su rostro. — Bueno Angela, otro día terminaré de relatártelo.

— Mejor no le cuentes nada, Cullen. — Amenazó apuntándole con su dedo sin dejar de mirarle. Edward se resistió de atraerla a sus brazos y besarla en esos mismos instantes para borrar aquel ceño fruncido el cual encontraba tan seductor.

— Ok, Swan. — Le dijo él alzando su mano y acariciando la línea que se había formado entre sus dos finas cejas, luego miró a Angela con complicidad.

— Vamos, acompáñame a tu oficina. —Su amiga comenzó a tironearlo por el brazo.

— Adiós Angela. — Sonrió para seguir el camino de su amiga.

— Adió Edward, en unos minutos voy a dejarte algunos papeleos que debes firmar.

Caminaron unos pasos y se encontraron con dos puertas idénticas, una al lado de la otra. Cada una tenía en su frente una placa de color plateado con sus respectivos nombres. Bella fue a abrir la del lado izquierdo y luego de regalarle una sonrisa llena de calidez dio paso a lo que sería su próxima oficina de trabajo.

La habitación estaba decorada con tonalidades blancas y azules que inspiraban tranquilidad a quien estuviera rodeado de aquellas paredes. Bella agradeció el trabajo de Alice en elegir aquellos colores y prometió algún día retribuirle aquello con creces.

En el centro de la habitación había un enorme escritorio de madera oscura frente a dos sillas que probablemente ocuparían sus pacientes, también en una esquina estaba depositado un diván de cuero negro. Las paredes estaban adornadas con una gran variedad de cuadros y algunos diplomas que él mismo le había enviado a su hermana unos días antes de viajar a Chicago.

— Por esto mismo supongo que Alice no me dejaba dar una mirada. — Le dijo Bella apuntando a sus diplomas.

— Hubiera arruinado la sorpresa, ¿No?— Edward pasó una mano por sus cabellos regalándole una sonrisa.

— Tienes razón. — Bella sacudió su cabeza y se encaminó tras el escritorio. Tomó de una de las cajoneras del escritorio una gran cantidad de carpetas y las dejó a la vista. — Estas son las fichas de las que te hablé, cada una es de uno de los pacientes que atenderás hoy. — Se acercó a él y tomó una de sus manos. — Lo harás bien. — Afirmó mientras que se perdía en aquella verde mirada. — Estoy segura.

Él tiró de ella para acercarla más a su cuerpo, la abrazó fuertemente esperando que en aquel gesto se diera cuenta de lo agradecido que le estaba, no por haberlo acompañado en su primer día de trabajo, si no porque había estado con él desde siempre.

Se perdió un segundo ante aquel acto sintiendo como sus manos iban dibujando dulces caricias por la espalda de ella, inspiró llevándose en aquel efluvio el rico aroma de la mujer que tenía entre sus brazos la cual robaba su corazón sin consentimiento alguno.

— Gracias por todo, Bells. — Susurró mientras rompía el abrazo y besaba su frente para así dejarla partir. Ella le dedicó una sonrisa envuelta de un leve sonrojo, dio media vuelta y se encaminó a la puerta.

— Cualquier duda estoy en la oficina de al lado. — Informó antes de dejarle solo en la habitación.

Edward dejó escapar un suspiro mientras despeinaba su cabello. _Se daba menos de un mes antes de perder el control con aquella chica. _

*

— ¿Estás lista?— Preguntó mientras asomaba la cabeza en la oficina de su amiga.

— ¡Sobreviviste a un día! — Exclamó la castaña poniéndose de pie para luego lanzarse a sus brazos.

Edward rió levemente mientras envolvía su cuerpo y escondía su rostro en el cuello de ella.

— Pues sí, estoy vivo.

— Disculpa por no haber almorzado contigo, tenía ronda en el piso de pediatría y no me alcanzó el tiempo. — Dijo ella mientras se separaban un poco.

— No te preocupes, almorcé con Angela y algunos otros médicos.

— ¿Cómo te trataron?

— Muy bien. — Sonrió ante la preocupación de su amiga. Después de unos segundos acomodó unos de los mechones de su cabello tras su oreja y prosiguió con los detalles de su almuerzo. — Es más, me han contado varias cosas de ti que supongo que se te había olvidado decirme.

— ¿Qué cosas?— Se tensó de solo imaginar aquellas vergonzosas situaciones que había pasado en el trabajo.

— Lo que más me causó risa fue lo de la fiesta de navidad.

— ¡Oh no! ¡Edward! ¡No puedo creer que te hayan contado eso!— Gritó sonrojada. Se iba a separar pero él afianzó el agarre en su cintura sin dejarla escapar.

— ¿Cómo fue eso que te caíste sobre el árbol y casi lo incendias?— Bella gimió y escondió su rostro en el pecho de él.

— Es una historia muy larga, probablemente algún día te la cuente.

— ¿Lo prometes?— Isabella solo negó con la cabeza escondiéndose para que así no notara su sonrojo. Edward tomó su rostro e hizo que le mirara. Bella juró ver en sus labios un pequeño puchero parecido a los que hacía Alice. — ¿Por favor?— Resopló, pues nada podía negarle al hombre que tenía en frente.

— Ok Cullen, algún día.

Cuando estuvieron listos y con sus abrigos puestos se encaminaron al supermercado para comprar algunos víveres, les fue un poco difícil el estar de vuelta en casa debido a que la lluvia había hecho que las calles estuvieran difíciles de acceder.

Las compras habían sido divertidas, en especial cuando tuvieron una "mini" pelea frente a la cajera. La disputa se basaba en quien debería pagar las compras, cada uno argumentando sus posturas, pero Edward ganó haciendo que su amiga le sacara la lengua y no le hablara por uno minutos.

— _Te ves tan adorable con ese ceño fruncido._ — Le había dicho para luego percatarse de cómo las personas que esperaban su turno más la cajera los miraban con la ternura pintada en sus ojos.

Después de aquel divertido momento se dirigieron al departamento de Bella para preparar la cena y descansar.

Vieron televisión un momento, pero su amiga pudo sentir que cada vez su cuerpo se iba poniendo más pesado, sus ojos se entrecerraron y cuando en la televisión aparecieron diferentes campañas publicitarias apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Edward y de a poco fue sumiéndose en un profundo sueño.

Cuando Edward se dio cuenta de que Bella dormía la atrajo más hacia su cuerpo y le abrazó repartiendo de vez en cuando pequeñas caricias entre besos llenos de amor que depositó en su frente y su cabellera.

Después de unos quince minutos la cargó en sus brazos con el propósito de llevarla hasta su habitación. La dejó con mucho cuidado en su cama y le arropó con la delicadeza de no despertarla.

La observó sin miedo alguno, deleitándose con cada rasgo de su rostro, amando cada peca que nacía sobre su nariz y añorando alguna vez probar de nuevo esos labios, notando como el inferior estaba un poco más hinchado que el otro dándole el toque más seductor que había visto en su vida.

Y así, dándole un beso de buenas noches dejó que sus sueños la envolvieran en un mundo perfecto.

Una hora después, Edward soñaba que sus brazos envolvían el cuerpo desnudo de la mujer que siempre había iluminado su vida. Los dos tenían entrelazados sus piernas compartiendo aquel hermoso acto de amor. El ojiverde estaba afanado en acariciar cada parte de su cuerpo mientras que sus labios se posaban en cada uno de sus senos.

— _Eres hermosa, Bella. — Le susurró mientras acercaba sus labios a los de ella. — Te amo._

Pero el sueño paró cuando a sus oídos llegaron unos fuertes sollozos haciendo que rápidamente se incorporara.

— ¿Bella?— Llamó, pero solo obtuvo como respuesta el sonido del llanto. A zancadas eliminó el espacio entre él y la habitación de Bella y sin dudarlo abrió la puerta de un golpe. — Bella. — Volvió a llamar pero la imagen que tuvo en frente a él le desgarró su corazón.

Bella estaba llorando mientras apretaba las sábanas que cubrían su cuerpo. Sus ojos estaban cerrados, lo cual alertó al Cullen que estaba sufriendo una pesadilla, y su cabello se apegaba a su rostro por culpa del leve sudor que emanaba su cuerpo. Soltó un leve grito y sacó a Edward de su estancamiento, y apenas se encontró a su lado la abrazó intensamente.

— Edward. — Sollozó la chica mientras envolvía su cuerpo respondiéndole el abrazo. él acarició su rostro mientras se recostaba a su lado y cubría sus cuerpos con las sábanas y la colcha. Besó su frente, sus mejillas y sus párpados sintiendo como el cuerpo de ella comenzaba a relajarse.

— Tranquila cariño, yo velaré tus sueños para siempre.

Tras escuchar aquellas palabras Bella volvió a sumergirse en su sueño sintiéndose protegida por el ángel que había venido a salvarla, no necesitó responderle… pues sabía que su ángel le correspondía en ese amor tan inquietante que vivía en sus corazones.

_Mañana, cuando despierte entre sus brazos, tendría tiempo de agradecerle. _


	5. Chapter 5: Te reclamaré como mía

**Disclaimer: **Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenecen, son de SM.

**Summary:** Él siempre estuvo a su lado, protegiéndola y acompañándola. Pero si pudieran describir el amor que sienten, no podrían. La vida es difícil desde que él partió, pero luego de cinco años, las cosas cambian, su amigo ha vuelto para quedarse… por siempre.

* * *

**Capítulo Cinco**

"**Te reclamaré como mía"**

"_Sólo me quedan dos cosas por decirte: la primera es que siento por tratar de hacer aquello… la segunda es que por favor ¡pídeme que lo haga de nuevo!"_

Solamente recordaba que aquella noche su Ángel había venido para protegerla y que al otro día había despertado con el fuerte abrazo de él en su cintura.

Se preguntó si seguía sumergida en el mundo de los sueños pero sus dudas fueron clarificadas cuando su ángel susurró un "Buenos Días" en su oído para después regalarle un beso que depositó en su mejilla. Claramente no era una alucinación, porque aquel hormigueo incesante que sentía en su mejilla era solamente producto de la hermosa realidad en que vivía.

Pero esa no fue la única noche que durmieron abrazados, las pesadillas no se fueron apaciguando pero él siguió protegiéndola y desvelándose hasta que calmara los llantos y volviera a dormir.

Los muebles de Edward llegaron el día jueves en la mañana, así que le pidieron ayuda a los demás para que la instalación fuera más rápida y eficiente. Se divirtieron como en los años pasados cuando cursaban la universidad, Emmett resaltaba por sus comentarios de doble sentido mientras que Alice no dejaba su hiperactividad de lado.

Si no fuera por aquellos cinco años, Bella pensaría que todo era igual que antes, peor lamentablemente no era así, aquello no le preocupaba no se arrepentía de nada de lo que había vivido.

Alice, Jasper, Rosalie y Emmett después de dejar planes para el fin de semana y haber compartido una grata cena, se despidieron argumentando que al otro día tenían trabajo.

Cuando el viernes llegó, a penas a primera hora de la mañana Alice les había llamado para recordarles que en la noche saldrían a algún Bar. Bella trató de convencer a la Cullen que aquello no era necesario, pero Alice hizo como que no le escuchaba y después de aconsejarle cual vestido debería ocupar, colgó sin despedirse. Edward soltó una risa burlona al ver a su amiga refunfuñando en contra el teléfono, pero inmediatamente dejó de hacerlo cuando Bella le tiró un almohadón para que se callara.

El trabajo iba estupendo, era increíble como estos amigos congeniaban perfectamente, tanto profesionalmente como del ámbito amistoso, aquello facilitaba las cosas de una forma inexplicable.

Bella suspiró, pues hace unos días se había clavado esa idea en su cabeza. Creía que su amigo era perfecto, desde aquellos hermosos ojos hasta cada acto que realizaba, todo su ser y personalidad la hacían pensar que Edward no tenía ningún defecto.

Pero no solo le había llamado la atención a ella… las demás mujeres solteras que trabajaban en el hospital pensaban lo mismo. Y aquello le aborrecía, el sentimiento de pertenencia era inmenso con respecto a Edward ¡No se quería imaginar cuando él clavara su vista en alguna mujer! Su corazón se oprimió ante aquella imagen, simplemente no podría soportarlo.

— ¿En que piensas, Swan? — Le preguntó Edward adentrándose en su oficina.

— Nada importante. — Bajó su mirada esperando cubrir aquel sonrojo, no admitiría ante su amigo que estaba pensando en él y su perfección.

— Ese sonrojo me dice otra cosa— Acusó el Cullen mientras se sentaba frente a ella.

— Cullen, de veras que no tiene importancia.

— ¿De veras?— Puso su mano en el rostro de ella y la obligó a que le mirara. — ¿Nada de lo que quieras hablar?— Preguntó en todo preocupado.

Y esa era una de las razones porque pensaba que era perfecto, se preocupaba por cualquier cosa que se refería a ella ¡Hasta lo más mínimo!

Recordaba cuando una vez en la secundaria una chica la había empujado porque supuestamente Bella la había llamado "estúpida" a sus espaldas.

La había arrinconado y luego en un intento de golpe la había botado al suelo. Pero justamente cuando esta niña iba a plantar su puño en el rostro de Isabella alguien la levantó y le arrastró con él.

Era su amigo, Edward había corrido a salvarla, y no solo esa vez, si no que toda su vida la había socorrido.

Suspiró, algún día le buscaría un defecto, ahora se deslumbraría solo con tenerlo frente a ella.

— Nada. — Respondió segura mientras se incorporaba e iba a buscar su abrigo.

— ¿Ya nos vamos?— Preguntó él mientras se ponía de pie y le ofrecía el brazo a su amiga.

— Claro, ya he terminado todas mis cosas.

En el camino de vuelta al departamento Bella trató de convencer a su amigo de que no fueran a la salida de esa noche, pero él no quiso desistir, quería tener algún momento con ella para tenerla entre sus brazos aunque sea en un corto baile.

— Si nos escapamos, nadie lo notará— Le había dicho mirándolo fijamente mientras él conducía.

— Sabes como es mi hermana.

— Por favor. — Suplicó tratando de imitar uno puchero.

— Dame una razón para que no quieras ir.

— Odio bailar, el vestido que me recomendó Alice es muy corto, eso quiere decir que algunas veces es horriblemente desagradable que me inviten a bailar — Enumeró ella mientras se adentraban al edificio y apretaban el botón del elevador.

— Bueno…Alice dijo que no era uno de esos típicos bares…— Comenzó él mientras la abrazaba por la cintura y le empujaba levemente para que pudieran subir al ascensor — Yo podré enseñarte a bailar. — Sugirió mientras apretaba el botón del quinto piso. — Me preocuparé que nadie te moleste y te reclamaré como mía para que nadie te invite a bailar.

Bella no pudo evitar el sonrojo que nació en sus mejillas, bajó su mirada mientras que el sentimiento la embargaba… _"Te reclamaré como mía"_ esas palabras la perseguirían por siempre, ¡Como deseaba que aquello fuera verdad! Y no solo porque él aparentara protegerla cuando habías otros hombres que amenazaban con mirarla, ¡Deseaba que aquello fuera siempre! Con todo su corazón añoraba ser de él, en todo sentido de la palabra.

— Gracias. — Susurró sin mirarle mientras las puertas se abrían. Él tomó su rostro y depositó un dulce beso en su frente.

— Te quiero Bella.

Su cuerpo estaba ceñido en la hermosa tela de color negro, el vestido dejaba sus hombros al descubierto y sus pálidas piernas también se daban a conocer a la luz, algo que sin dudas era muy vergonzoso para ella. Pero de alguna forma aquel vestido era sencillo, como Isabella.

Sus zapatos también eran negros con el tacón un poco bajo, para que la suerte no corriera mal por ella y lograra que en la noche no se tropezara.

Botó un poco de aire mientras terminaba de arreglar su cabello todavía sin apartar la mirada del cuerpo que reflejaba el espejo, una mujer exactamente idéntica a ella solamente que un poco más feliz y con un divertido brillo en sus ojos.

Estaba segura que si la situación hubiera sido la misma hace un mes atrás las cosas serían distintas y solo podría ver en aquel espejo la sombra de sus ojeras y la tristeza que pintaban sus labios.

_¿Tendría que ver Edward con eso? _

— Hermosa. — Escuchó susurrar una voz masculina a sus espaldas.

Podría escuchar a miles de personas y siempre su corazón le diría que era _él_. Aquella voz que la había llenado de esperanzas cuando juró protegerla en su niñez, la que escucha todos los días y ahora había vuelto a ella, a su hogar.

— El vestido es muy lindo. — Un sonrojo cubrió sus mejillas ante la penetrante mirada que le regalaba Edward.

Él acortó la distancia entre ellos y sin aparta la vista de su rostro fue acariciando sus brazos y sus desnudos hombros con la punta de sus dedos. La sensación hizo que Bella cerrara sus ojos y ladeara la cabeza dejándose llevar por la simple pero intensa caricia que le regalaba él.

Edward acercó sus labios a la mejilla de ella y sin posarlos completamente fue arrastrándolo y acariciando porción de piel que se presentaba frente a él para luego llegar a su oído.

— Eres tú la hermosa…— Susurró para luego besar su cuello. — Siempre has sido tú.

Edward a penas la vio frente al espejo fue nublado por el deseo, necesitaba tenerla entre sus brazos y probar su labios.

Era como una sed que no podía ser saciada, siempre le necesitaría y no sabía si quedaría satisfecho de solo sentir su cuerpo.

Se encontraba perdido… porque sabía que estaba a punto de cometer el más grande error de los tiempos, quería besarla y absorber todo su ser, compenetrarse con ella hasta que le digiera "basta" y tuviera que alejarse, quería forzar sus límites y leer su mente para poder asegurarse que el paso que diera estaría seguro.

— Hermosa. — Repitió mientras le abrazaba. — ¿Te lo he dicho alguna vez?

— No — Negó mientras le respondía el abrazo y comenzaba a acariciar sus cabellos.

— Comenzaré a decírtelo todos los días. — Apretó un poco más su cuerpo y comenzó a repartir besos por su rostro. Bella solo atinaba a acariciarle y pensar en como deseaba sentir los labios de él sobre los de ella, era como si ante sus ojos tuviera un trozo de chocolate prohibido, pero ella quería probarlo y degustarlo de a poco.

— Edward. — Susurró cuando este besó una zona sensible sin dejar de acariciarla, cada parte que tocaba respondía como si quemara, pero no le dolía porque era aquel fuego que llenaba de pasión su corazón.

Él acunó su rostro con sus dos manos y fijó sus ojos cubiertos por el deseo y la ternura en los ojos de ella.

— ¿Bella?— Preguntó acercando su rostro al de ella.

— ¿Sí?

— **Dime si voy muy rápido. **— Pidió mientras acortaba un poco más la distancia.

De una manera tortuosa fue acercándose a ella, sintiendo como la agitada respiración chocaba contra su rostro y los rápidos latidos de su corazón golpeaban contra su pecho, la adrenalina corría por sus venas como si estuviera lanzándose de un acantilado, pero estaba completamente seguro de que aquello que estaba a punto de vivir era mucho más intenso.

Podía sentir la textura de esos carnosos labios que reclamaban que les besaran, sabía si acercaba su rostro un milímetro estaría perdiéndose en ella, podía sentirla, olerla y hasta probarla solo con tenerla cerca.

Sabía muchas cosas como también las cosas que quería hacer, pero el único problema es que la burbuja en fueron encerrados al vivir ese momento fue reventado por el sonido del timbre.

Los chicos habían llegado y ellos no se habían besado.

Podía haberlo hecho… pero talvez la vida le tenía preparado otra cosa, porque el beso nunca se dio y talvez nunca más se daría.

Suspiró, ella se había encerrado en sí misma y los cuarenta y cinco minutos de viaje se los había pasado en silencio ¿No sabía ella cuanto le torturaba al no dirigirle la palabra?

Cuando trataba de hablarle ella ponía su atención en una de las chicas, llegó a pensar que estaba enojada con él y que nunca más volvería a hablarle.

"_Talvez el amor te esté poniendo melodramático" _Se dijo mientras recordaba la absurda teoría de que ella no le volvería a dirigir la palabra.

El bar era distinto a todos los cuales habían visitado, la música en el ambiente no era la más moderna, pero si lo eran en sus tiempos de lanzamientos.

Cuando llegaron Pop y Rock les dieron la bienvenida. Música de los años 60 hasta la actualidad y de un poco más antaño, en especial _Elvis_ y _Air Supply_ que sin duda hacían que el grupo de amigos se sintieran más a fin con el área.

— ¡Amo esta canción!— Gritó Emmett mientras pedían algunos tragos. — Vamos Rose… ¡quiero bailar!— Dicho eso la tomó de la mano y la arrastró a la pista de baile.

La noche pasó sin alguna novedad, Edward se había sentado al lado de Bella y trató de llamar su atención varias veces pero ella solo el respondía con escuetas palabras, cosas que no pasó desapercibida para ninguna de las otras mujeres que estaban sentadas en la mesa.

Alice compartió una mirada conspiradora con Rosalie y tomó su bolso para luego ponerse de pie junto a la rubia.

— Bella, acompáñanos al sanitario. — Dijo Rosalie en tono autoritario.

— Yo estoy bien chicas, gracias. — Trató de rebatir pero la pequeña de los Cullen tomó su brazo y la arrastró con ellas. Los chicos solo se dedicaron a observar, Edward deseando que volvieran luego, bajó su triste mirada posó nuevamente su atención a su vaso.

Cuando las tres llegaron a los sanitarios, Rosalie se encargó de que la puerta estuviera sellada para que nadie entrara y les molestara. Alice dejó a Bella frente a ellas y sin esperar que la chica comenzara a reclamar por el trato empezaron el interrogatorio.

— ¿Nos dirás que diablos te pasa con Edward? — Comenzó Rosalie.

— ¿Por qué le evitas?— Siguió Alice mirando fijamente a Bella.

— No es nada— Respondió bajando la mirada esperando que sus amigas no advirtieran la triste mirada que nacía en sus ojos.

— Bella…— Protestó la rubia acercándose a ella y pasándole un brazo por los hombros.

— Puedes contar con nosotras.

— Estuvimos a punto de besarnos. — Soltó agradeciendo que sus palabras fueran claras, no quería repetirlas de nuevo. — Si ustedes no hubieran llegado en ese momento, probablemente nos hubiéramos besado y quien sabe que cosa más hubiéramos hecho.

Llevó las manos a su rostro sopesando todo lo que estuvo a punto de hacer…. ¡Le había deseado tanto! ¡Tanto que le dolía!

Su tacto la había hecho estremecerse y con aquel removimiento la realidad de que era "mejores amigos" se había alejado, dejando así a una mujer en frente de un hombre los cuales se sentían atraídos y se deseaban completamente.

— Eso explica sus sonrojos — Susurró Alice sin evitar sentirse emocionada por la noticia. Rosalie abrazó a su amiga invitando a la Cullen a que se uniera.

— No sé que haré chicas. — Dijo Bella cuando rompió el abrazo, bajó su mirada nuevamente y despeinó su cabello, se sentía un atado de nervios y emociones. Rosalie tomó su mano y la obligó a mirarle, las dos chicas la miraban con dulzura.

— ¿Le quieres?

— Con toda mi corazón. — Respondió sin dudar

— Ahí tienes la respuesta querida Bella, en tu corazón encontrarás todo lo que quieras saber.

Bella les pidió estar un momento a solas, necesitaba pensar… aunque nada podía hacer. Quería dejar aquel recuerdo en su memoria, guardarlo hasta el final de sus días. Porque estaba segura que él se arrepentiría, y ella no quería escuchar aquellas palabras.

Decidida se encaminó a la barra para pedir algún trago fuerte, algunas veces encontraba que el alcohol servía de buena ayuda para diferentes situaciones, como era el caso de ella.

Necesitaba olvidarse de todo con respecto a él.

Mientras esperaba su vaso un hombre se situó junto a ella. Era alto y de cabello oscuro, aquella camisa que traía puesta se apretaba a sus grandes músculos dejando en claro que era de ese tipo de hombres que se ejercitaban.

Pudo ver como la analizaba desde su cabeza hasta la punta de sus pies, se estremeció por la mirada que le regalaba, nada comparada con la ternura que le regalaba su amigo algunas veces.

— Gracias— Le dijo al cantinero y rápidamente dio media vuelta para salir del paso de aquel hombre que no dejaba de mirarle. Logró caminar un par de pasos pero unas manos detuvieron su andar.

— Hola preciosa— Le dijo el mismo tipo que la había estado mirando unos segundos atrás. — ¿Gustas un baile?

— No. — Respondió rápidamente, se sentía incómoda ante tal tacto y quería alejarse de aquel hombre.

— Vamos…— Se acercó a ella pero instantáneamente Bella retrocedió. — Prometo que después pedirás más.

— Vengo con alguien. — Balbuceó rápidamente. — él me espera para que baile con él.

— No lo notará

— Sí lo notaré— Respondió una voz masculina a sus espaldas.

Como si fuera una película, lentamente se dio vuelta para encararse con aquella irreconocible y aterciopelada voz, y ahí estaba él… mirando con odio al hombre que la estaba molestando, con aquel cuerpo de infarto que cualquier mujer reclamaría, pero era de ella… siempre había sido de ella. Se acercó a su cuerpo y la envolvió en un abrazo.

— Hola cariño, te extrañé— Dijo con la intención que él escuchara, besó su frente y luego la tomó por la cintura. — Lo siento… pero mi novia quiera bailar conmigo. — Y sin decir nada más se alejaron de aquel hombre hasta el centro de la pista de baile.

La canción _"Have Ii told you lately" _de _Rod Stewart_ comenzaba a sonar por los parlantes, él no le preguntó si estaba bien, solo la tomó entre sus brazos y comenzó a bailar con ella.

— ¿Qué haces?

— Bailo contigo. — Respondió él apegándola más a su cuerpo. — Una canción lenta no matará a nadie.

— Está bien…— Le dijo ella mientras comenzaba a ser guiada por lo pasos del Cullen. — Solo uno.

Él acaricio sus espalda mientras iba susurrándole frases de la canción en su oído, amaba aquellos gestos... amaba que le abrazara y la hiciera bailar olvidando todo a su alrededor.

— _Es un amor que es divino, y…es tuyo y mío como el sol _— Le susurró mientras seguía la letra de la canción. — _¿Te he dicho últimamente que te amo? ¿Te he dicho que no hay nadie más sobre ti? _— Besó el lóbulo de su oreja mientras acariciaba su cintura.

Bella solo acariciaba su cabello y escondía su rostro en el cuello de él, después de regalarle un beso en aquella parte, subió su rostro hasta su odio y sin temor le dijo:

— Te quiero Edward, más que a mi propia vida.

Él apartó el rostro de su amiga mirándola con ternura, acarició sus mejillas y luego besó su frente. Una parte de su corazón reclamaba ante aquellas palabras, pues ya la había escuchado y ella siempre terminaba con el agradecimiento porque era su amigo.

— Yo también te quiero Bella, y siento lo de…

— No quiero que digas nada con respecto a eso. — Le cortó rápidamente

Edward sonrió y la atrajo hasta él, besó su nariz aún sin dejar de mecerse al ritmo de la música. Ella le abrazó y volvió a esconder su rostro en el pecho de él-

— ¿Edward?

— ¿Sí?

— **Nunca has ido demasiado rápido**. — Él posó sus dos manos en el rostro de ella y le obligó a que le mirara.

Quería besarla pero sabía que las cosas se pondrían difíciles si lo hiciera. Acercó su rostro, lentamente y con todas sus fuerzas acercó sus labios a la comisura de los de ella. Dejó un largo beso en ellos dejándose llevar por la descarga eléctrica que nacía en su interior. Suspiró cuando el momento fue terminado, y lentamente se fue alejando de la calidez de su cuerpo.

— Deberíamos irnos— Sugirió mientras creía notar una mueca de desilusión en el rostro de su amiga.

Y con eso la noche terminó, llevándose todas las buenas ilusiones que Bella se había planteado. Edward le había rechazado, y aquello le avergonzaba tremendamente, él siempre le vería como una hermana y su mejor amiga y nada podría cambiar aquello.

La tarde del día sábado se encontraba haciendo algunos estudios frente a su computadora, Edward estaba en la sala de estar viendo el partido de fútbol, cada uno estaba sumido en sus pensamientos sin tomar mucha atención a lo que tenían frente a sus ojos.

La noche del día anterior no podía llamarse error, pero sí había sido algo fuera de planes. ¿Un beso hubiera cambiado sus vidas?

Por lo menos la de ella sí, no solo porque su amigo hubiera posados sus labios sobre lo de ellas… era por la simple razón de que era él a quien siempre había esperado besar y todo lo que había sucedo en la noche le ayudaban a esclarecer sus pensamientos, ahora le deseaba mucho más que antes.

El sonido del teléfono llamó su atención y esperó que Edward contestara ya que no tenía muchas ganas de hablar, probablemente era Alice.

— ¿Hola? — Escuchó a su amigo. — Sí, ella vive aquí ¿De parte de quien?— Esperó unos segundos para que nuevamente hablara su amigo. — ¡Bella!— Llamó Edward con la voz endurecida. — Tienes una llamada.

Caminó hasta la sala de estar y se encontró con un enfurecido Edward tendiéndole el teléfono, frunció el ceño esperando que él explicara su motivo de estar molesto.

— Solo… contesta. — Susurró sin mirarla.

— ¿Hola?— Preguntó a penas llevó el auricular a su odio ante la expectante y fría mirada de su amigo.

— Hola Bella, soy Jacob… espero que no te moleste que haya conseguido tu número pero te llamaba para saber si quería salir conmigo mañana.

* * *

**A que no se espereban tooodo este cap xD... mi mente vuela alto, así q se me ocurrio complicar un poco las cosas.. solo un poco.. porq lo bueno viene después ^^**

**Estoy enferma :(... Espero mejorar y subir capitulo luego!**

**Por favor por favor... Me dejas algún review?**

**PS: sí, cambié el nombre...  
**


	6. Chapter 6: Celos y Sexo

**Dislcaimer**: Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenecen, son de SM.

**Summary**: Él siempre estuvo a su lado, protegiéndola y acompañándola. Pero si pudieran describir el amor que sienten, no podrían. La vida es difícil desde que él partió, pero luego de cinco años, las cosas cambian, su amigo ha vuelto para quedarse… por siempre.

* * *

**Capítulo seis**

"**Celos y Sexo"**

— ¿Salir?

— Si Bella, hace poco que se estrenó una buena película y me preguntaba si quería acompañarme. — Bella inconcientemente miró hacia el frente encontrándose con la fría mirada de su amigo.

— Yo…

— Es una pequeña cita, Bella. — Trató de convencer el chico. — Sin compromisos.

"_Cita"_ repitió en su cabeza, aquello no le llamaba mucho la atención, pero una parte de ella necesitaba salir con alguna persona… distinta a su alrededor.

Edward la miraba calculadoramente, tratando de que ella le entendiera el porqué aquella mueca en su rostro… simplemente no quería que tuviera una cita, con nadie de los hombres del trabajo.

Se retractaba, ningún hombre que pisara ese planeta tenía derecho a salir con ella.

— Está bien. — La sintió responder dudosamente.

Después de tres tortuosos minutos en donde la escuchó soltar pequeñas risas y hablar con confianza, el chico se fue tensando, sintiendo como la sangre iba recorriendo rápidamente su cuerpo y sus músculos se endurecían precipitadamente.

Su amiga cortó la llama y colgó el teléfono inmediatamente sin despegar la mirada del suelo, el seco sonido que hizo el citófono al ser puesto en su lugar se confundió con la fría pregunta que le hacía su amigo y rápidamente llamó la atención de Bella.

— ¿Qué decías?

— ¿Vas a salir con él? ¿Con ese tal Jacob? — Preguntó escupiendo las palabras como si fueran fuego.

— Eh… sí ¿Por qué?

— Por nada… absolutamente nada— Las palabras fueron como si un hielo recorriera su columna vertebral regalándole un extraño escalofrío, pues pocas veces su amigo hablaba así.

Edward se enderezó tratando de disimular aquello que estaba tomando control en su cuerpo, soltó un poco el agarre de sus manos que estaban hechas puños y acomodó un poco su espalda ya que estaba demasiado tensa para la normalidad.

Caminó hasta la cocina y trató de llenar un vaso de agua para luego llevárselo a la boca, cuando terminó recargó sus manos en el gran mesón al tiempo que agachaba su cabeza y la escondía entre los hombros sin dirigirle lecharle una ojeada a su amiga, que por su parte ella le miraba atenta y analizaba cada uno de sus gestos.

— Maldito Chucho— Escupió las palabras con la idea de que nadie más le escuchara, pero desafortunadamente no fue lo suficientemente bajo.

— Edward, espera ¿Qué pasa? No le veo nada de malo salir con el "maldito chucho" — Se acercó a él frunciendo su ceño. — Es gentil y amigable… además, él tiene el valor para invitarme a salir. — Soltó las últimas palabras llenas de ira.

Trató de no atragantarse y no soltar un estúpido jadeo que amenazaba con salir de su boca… _"Él tiene el valor para invitarme" _Edward repitió en su mente una y otra vez sintiendo como su sangre viajaba rápidamente hasta su cabeza y sus manos se cerraban en un puño haciendo que sus nudillos se pusieran blancos por culpa de la presión que ejercía en ellos.

En ese momento no supo a quien odiaba más, si al imbécil del Chucho llamado Jacob Black por querer meterse con algo que hace más de 20 años que había reclamado como suyo. O a Bella, por ser tan estúpidamente sínica, ¿Acaso no se daba cuenta de la mierda que había dicho? ¡Claro que era el único que la invitaba a salir! ¡¿Pero acaso él no fue el que estuvo a punto de besarla ayer?!

"_Él tiene el valor para invitarme a salir" _ ¿Era eso una indirecta? Claro que lo era, si hasta el más estúpido se daría cuenta de aquello.

— Mira Bella, lo que yo diga no importa ¿Okey? Ya estás lo suficiente grandecita como para saber que es lo que vas a hacer con tu vida, así que has lo que te de la gana… a mi no me importa, no tengo ningún derecho sobre ti

— No, espera Edward. ¿Qué dices? Eres mi maldito mejor amigo, el que me conoce desde que soy pequeña ¿Y ahora me dices que haga lo que se me de la gana?... ¿Acaso no te importa?

Edward se giró y enfrentó a Bella mirándola fijamente.

— No soy tu padre. —Le dio espalda y se encaminó a salir de la cocina. Bella se sorprendió al ver aquel hermoso rostro envuelta en la oscura niebla que se había cernido sobre él hace unos minutos.

Jamás lo había visto así, la chica tembló al ver como la garganta de su amigo se movía violentamente y su vena se recalcaba en el cuello de este. Fue testigo de cómo él paso por su lado, ignorándola completamente y golpeándole el hombro para simplemente salir de largo.

— ¡Pues claro que no eres mi padre, él murió hace mucho! ¡Ahí fue cuando me demostraste que eras mi amigo! Pero ahora veo todo lo contrario. — Siguió sus pasos tratando que la rabia no hiciera que se tambaleara y se golpeara contra el suelo. — Maldito seas Edward Cullen, te largas durantes cinco malditos años y ahora vienes y me dices eso… ¡¡Te odio!!

Edward rápidamente se detuvo en cuanto escuchó cada palabra saliendo por la boca de su amiga, pero extrañamente no se sintió dolido, un sentimiento incesante comenzaba a renacer en su corazón.

Su cerebro hizo sinapsis y justo en ese momento se giró y la acorraló contra la pared más cercana.

Bella soltó un gritito y trató de zafarse del agarre que había ejercido su musculoso cuerpo en el de ella, pero fue imposible.

— ¿Me odias? — Le preguntó entre dientes y con la voz llena de furia.

Bella que había quedado sin aire después de la rápida maniobra de su amigo no sabía que responder, solo se concentró en tratar de respirar ya que ese acercamiento hacía que su cerebro no respondiera rápidamente.

—Bella — Repitió lentamente frunciendo más el ceño, si es que podía. — Por eso vas a salir con el idiota ¿No?... ¿Es porque me odias?

El pulso de la castaña se aceleró al tener a Edward tan cerca, sus labios la estaban llamando como cada día después de su llegada. Unas ganas inmensas y el deseo recorriendo sus venas le pedían que lo acercaran más a su cuerpo, pero la rabia era mucho más fuerte.

_Mierda_, tenía que alejarse si no quería cometer alguna estupidez.

— Sí, te odio. — Dijo en el intento de soltarse, pero aunque pusiera todas sus fuerzas de aquello no lo lograría, ella no era ni la mitad de fuerte de lo que era Edward quien chocó su grande y bien formado pecho contra los redondos senos de Bella, sin dejar algún espacio entre los cuerpos.

Uno de sus brazos se dobló de tal forma que el antebrazo quedó contra la pared y su boca… Dios, su gloriosa boca estaba jodidamente cerca de ella, solo un centímetro y sería la perdición de todo el autocontrol que débilmente estaba en ella, pero no le importaba perderlo como tampoco le importaría irse al infierno.

Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Edward cuando vio los carnosos labios de Bella articulando esas palabras y entonces no pudo contenerse, el deseo invadió hasta la partículas mas escondida de su cuerpo, la mirada que le entregaba ella le hacía desearle más, pero él quería forjar sus límites y llegar hasta el punto más lejano, no daría aquel paso que tanto deseaba dar, quería que lo hiciera ella y que se sintiera como él lo hacía en esos momentos.

Lentamente fue pegando sus labios a los de ellas y susurró: — Pues no sabes cuanto amo cuando dices eso.

Más sin embargo no la besó, solo se quedó allí aspirando la agitada respiración de ella y exhalando su cálido y fresco aliento sobre la boca de Bella.

Dos segundos después de un silencio que solo era interrumpido por la respiración de aquellos cuerpos pegados uno contra otro, Bella soltó un jadeo casi imperceptible antes de agarrar fuertemente la nuca de Edward y terminó el doloroso espacio que los separaba.

Edward gruñó al sentir aquel desesperado beso y no dudo en perder el tiempo en introducir su lengua a la suave cavidad que reclamaba más y más su tacto.

Agarró fuertemente su cintura y casi ríe cuando ella gimió al sentir como sus lenguas comenzaban el exquisito movimiento que tanto habían deseado.

Bella tironeó sus cabellos ganándose un jadeo por parte del chico y como si aquel acto fuera insaciable no dudó cuando trató de juntar sus caderas percibiendo como iba creciendo la erección de él bajo sus pantalones.

— Edward— Gimoteó cuando este fue metiendo sus manos bajo su blusa y comenzaba a besar su cuello.

Fue bajando su mano hasta que llego al final de su espalda, nuevamente introdujo su lengua en la boca de ella ganándose el gemido de la chica. Sin dejar de mover su mano fue llegando hasta su trasero que después de un asegundo apretó seductoramente.

Bella lentamente fue levantando su pierna para así tener mayor fricción con la anatomía de su amigo y cuando pudo fue como llegar al cielo por culpa de la exquisita sensación de aquel bulto contra aquella área sensible.

— Bella. — Gruñó su amigo siguiéndole el ritmo y frotándose tortuosamente contra ella.

No supo como sucedió, ni tampoco en que momento fue, pero Bella le había empujado haciendo que Edward se tambaleara hacia atrás.

Pensó que le rechazaría y que lo dejaría botado en aquel pasillo del departamento con la creciente erección que golpeaba su pantalón.

Pero grande fue su sorpresa cuando ella tomó su mano y lo arrastró hasta su habitación. Cuando ya estuvieron dentro se lanzó a besarle empujándolo hasta la cama y con dedos temblorosos comenzó a desatar los botones de su camisa mientras que él acariciaba sus costados hasta llegar a sus senos.

Dudó si tocarlos, pues sentía un inmenso respeto por su amiga. Bella notó lo indeciso que estaba su amigo así que cuando termino de desabotonar la camisa dirigió sus manos a la altura de su cuello y sin apartar la mirada de los ojos de Edward, desabrochó su blusa y rápidamente se despojó de ella.

Acercó su cuerpo al de él y tomó las manos de su amigo, con confianza las llevó a sus senos sintiendo como él se retorcía y gruñía en respuesta. Ella llevó su rostro cerca de su odio y le susurró:

— Tócame Edward, he esperado mucho para este momento.

Y él no pudo esperar más, pues nunca había escuchado una declaración tan maravillosa como la que había dicho su amiga.

La tomó en brazos y junto a ella se lanzó a la cama, no pudo evitar la risa que causó el grito que lanzó su amiga ante aquel rápido gesto, y se llenó completamente cuando la escuchó reí después haciendo que su corazón se hinchara y revoloteara de felicidad.

Se quedó un segundo mirándola, bajo él estaba la mujer más hermosa de todo el planeta, su sueño prohibido y que ahora sin arrepentimiento besaba una y otra vez.

Bella sonrió y después besó su clavícula, sin temor fue sacándole la camisa aprovechando de tocar cada porción de piel que se iba mostrando en su camino.

Se estremeció al sentir como piel con piel hacían contacto y gruñó cuando ella fue acariciando su espalda y depositaba sus piernas alrededor de su cintura.

Besó, lamió y mordió su cuello y se abrió paso a aquellos dos montículos que tanto clamaban su atención y que aún estaban cubiertos por la tela de encaje.

Depositó un tierno beso en la punta del derecho y luego succionó con todas sus fuerzas haciendo que la espalda de Bella se arqueara, agradeciendo aquel gesto pudo depositar las manos en la parte trasera y desabrochar la estorbosa tela que cubría los senos de su amiga.

Cuando el torso de la mujer que tenía en frente quedó desnudo, supo que había estado equivocado toda su vida. Pues nada podía compararse con aquello, nada era tan hermoso o tan tentador como los dos senos de su amiga que en sus cumbres se adornaban con dos botones un poco más oscuros que su pálida piel.

Sin dudarlo llevó su boca a uno y casi chilla de placer cuando deleitó el sabor de aquel trozo de piel. Lentamente fue lamiendo alrededor de su pezón mientras que con su otra mano apretaba el otro de sus pechos.

— Edward— Gimió la chica mientras levantaba sus caderas en busca del roce con el bulto en sus pantalones.

Pero él estaba más que deleitado con el sabor de sus senos, como si hubiera muerto y en el cielo le regalaran lo imposible, pues nunca había visto un cuerpo tan perfecto como el de su amiga.

— Edward. — Trató de llamar su atención, pero un gritito salió de su boca cuando este mordió una parte sensible de sus pechos.

Sacó las manos de su broncíneo cabello y las dirigió a la cintura de él. Sin dudarlo acarició la erección notable de su amigo una y otra vez esperando que él notara su indirecta.

Edward se estancó en su lugar y dejó de hacer cualquier movimiento alguno, gruñó nuevamente cuando sintió que la mujer que tenía bajo su cuerpo comenzó a desabrochar su pantalón mientras mordía su cuello.

— Bella —Llamó pero ella no hizo ademán de escucharle. — Yo... quiero ¡Oh Dios! — Gimió cuando sintió que las manos de ella envolvían su miembro aún sin sacar su boxer.

— ¿Qué decías? — Preguntó con la picardía en su mirada. Edward miró sus ojos y no pudo evitar sonreír torcidamente, acercó su rostro al de ella y se hundió en un hermoso y lento beso.

— Ya lo olvidé. — Balbuceó cuando se separó de ella para tomar aire.

Bella soltó el agarre que tenían sus piernas con la cintura de él y se incorporó un poco. Cuando Edward pudo enderezarse no malgastó ningún segundo y con el propósito de dejar completamente desnuda a su chica, comenzó a desabrochar sus pantalones y así próximamente bajarlos.

Se divirtió besando sus muslos, sus rodillas y sus tobillos, tanto adoraba su cuerpo que no le importó besar sus pies y luego lamer toda la extensión para volver a llegar a su cadera y morderla levemente.

— Me haces cosquillas. — Le dijo ella mientras que él acariciaba su vientre y volvía a lamer sus senos.

Después de que Edward se despojara de sus pantalones los dos quedaron con la única prenda que separaba sus cuerpos.

Acomodó su rostro entre las piernas de Bella y fue deslizando su nariz por cada centímetro haciendo que inconcientemente Bella removiera sus caderas, cuando llego al cetro de su intimidad, aun cubierta por la tela, besó lentamente haciendo que la chica soltara un fuerte gemido.

— No sabes que bien huele ahí abajo. — Le dijo mientras se incorporaba y se inclinaba para besarla.

Bella no respondió, solo atinó a posar sus manos en el boxer de él y rápidamente bajarlo. Se relamió los labios cuando encontró aquella anatomía erecta, haciendo que sus sueños y pensamientos se comprobaran… pues el miembro de él era más grande de lo que creía su imaginación.

Sin pensarlo dos veces llevó su mano al pene de él y lo acarició lentamente haciendo que el chico siseara y soltará más de una vez su nombre. Esparció aquel liquido sintiendo como un nudo se formaba en su bajo vientre y la humedad comenzaba a intensificarse entre sus piernas.

Subió la mirada y se encontró con la de su amigo, después de regalarle otra sonrisa llevó sus dedos húmedos por el líquido preseminal de Edward y los introdujo en su boca para lamerlos sensualmente.

— ¿Te quedarás mirándome todo el día? — Preguntó ella inocentemente mientras sacaba su lenga y relamía sus labios.

Edward gruñó fuerte y la acercó rápidamente a su cuerpo apoyando la espalda de Bella en la cabecera de su cama, sin dudarlo bajó la última prenda que la cubría y gimió audiblemente cuando estuvo completamente desnuda antes sus ojos.

Bella se acercó a su mesita de noche y de ella sacó un preservativo, Edward la miró dudoso pero ella solo respondió con una mirada pícara mientras que sus dientes abrían el plateado paquete que tenían entre sus manos.

Lentamente fue deslizando el condón en su miembro, sintiendo –aunque casi fuera imposible- como se iba poniendo más duro de lo que estaba.

Edward no quiso perder el tiempo, y rápidamente la abrazó sintiendo como su miembro iba tentando la cálida entrada de ella.

Los dos gimieron cuando él entró solo un poco en su interior. La besó desesperadamente y acarició su espalda esparciendo en aquella caricia todo el amor que sentía por esa mujer, Bella subió sus piernas y las volvió a encajar en las caderas de él para así que su amigo tuviera un mejor acceso.

— Dime que me odias. — Le pidió el chico moviéndose lentamente.

Bella solo refunfuñó al sentir como su amigo apaciguaba la penetración e inertemente trató de mover las caderas para así obtenerlo por completo en ella. Pero mala fue su suerte cuando él sujetó sus caderas y le obligó a quedarse quieta.

— Dime que me odias. — Volvió a pedir rápidamente, pues estaba a punto de mandar todo a la mierda, necesitaba sentir su miembro envuelto por las calientes paredes de la chica que tenía en frente.

Bella entreabrió los ojos que estaban un poco más oscuros por culpa de la excitación, su respiración era rápida y sus redondos pechos subían y bajaban una y otra vez. Acercó su rostro y le besó lentamente, dejó pasar su lengua en la suave cavidad de Edward mientras que con sus manos acariciaba la espalda baja de este y su trasero.

— Sabes que no lo hago, Edward—Le dijo cuando hubo terminado el beso.

Y Edward no pidió nada más, besó sus mejillas dulcemente y luego observó como la mueca de frustración se formaba en su hermoso rostro. Se prometió nunca dejarla ir, amarla toda su vida, y aunque ella no quisiera, nada podría ser, pues lo que estaba a punto de hacer no podría ser borrado de su memoria.

Le amaba con todo su corazón, con todo su ser… no soportaría verla con otro hombre, no podía ni respirar con el hecho de imaginársela desnuda ante un hombre que no fuera él

Era su chica, la joven que envolvía sus sueños y le reclamara que la hiciera suya.

Era la chica que le hacía perder la cordura y el hilo de sus pensamientos.

Era la chica que lentamente estaba penetrando fuertemente y que a respuesta ella solo gemía su nombre y apretaba su cuerpo.

Posó la mirada en su hermoso rostro y se deleitó como ella cerraba los ojos y se dejaba llevar por las múltiples sensaciones que recorrían su cuerpo.

No paró el vaivén de sus caderas, y enseguida fue acelerando el movimiento ganándose un fuerte jadeo que salió de los hinchados labios de la Swan.

Lamió su cuello, succionó su clavícula y fue bajando para volver a encontrarse con la zona favorita de su cuerpo. Sus senos reclamaban su atención y él no pretendía dejarlos de lado.

— Ed-ward— Trató de decir coherentemente su amiga mientras le acompañaba en el movimiento de sus caderas y le ayudaba a que fuera más rápido.

Tocó lugares que ella nunca pensó que existirían, lo sintió crecer más de una vez en su interior cuando ella sin pudor mordía su cuello, y llegó a la conclusión de que amaba como él decía una y otra vez con la voz ronca su nombre.

— Tan estrecha— Le dijo a su odio para luego morderlo sutilmente. — Perfecta… simplemente perfecta.

— Rápido…— Pidió ella sin la capacidad de formular una oración.

Edward quería hacerla sentir y llegar hasta lo más alto, y cuando escuchó aquella súplica no dudo en rendirse ante la solicitud de la chica.

Empezó a acelerar los movimientos mientras sentía como las paredes de ella se iban apretando en torno a su miembro, supo que estaba a punto de llegar porque su cabeza se fue hacia atrás y su labio inferior fue producto de una fuerte mordida por parte de ella.

Edward comenzó a sentir una serie de contracciones placenteras en su cuerpo, y comenzó a acelerar el vaivén de sus caderas contra las de ellas sin cortar el abrazo y los besos en toda su extensión.

— ¡Edward! — Gritó la chica mientras que sus músculos se contraían y su espalda se arqueaba. Un explosión comenzó a nacer en su vientre bajo que exigía darse a conocer, jadeó cuando lo vio venir y no pudo hacer nada contra ello, levantó su cadera y gritó fuertemente dejándose llevar por las miles sensaciones que recorrían su columna y se expulsaban entre su piernas, pues estaba sintiendo el mejor orgasmo de toda su vida. — Edward… Edward—Esa era la única palabra que venía a su cabeza mientras apretaba el sudoroso cuerpo de su amigo.

Pero nada vino a su boca, nada coherente cuando él mordió su pezón para después penetrarla fuertemente haciendo que llegara al cielo y luego rebotara sobre aquella cama.

Y los movimientos no cesaron, es más. Edward comenzó a mover mucho más rápido su cadera y con su mano comenzó a acariciar el clítoris de la castaña haciendo que esta se retorciera y comenzara de nuevo con el trabajo de un renovado orgasmo.

Su corazón latía desbocado, pero ningún rastro de cansancio estaba en su cuerpo, la adrenalina de tenerla entre sus brazos y escucharla gemir su nombre era como si nada pudiera pasarle encima, solo concentrándose en ella y en su magnifico cuerpo, para darle más placer de lo que se merecía.

Había perdido la noción del tiempo, no sabía si eran horas o minutos que llevaba penetrándola, pero de algo estaba seguro… sabía que aquella sensación y miles de contracciones en su miembro le decían que estaba a punto de llegar al más deseoso orgasmo de su vida.

Un gruñido salió de su boca cuando sintió que Bella le ayudaba con sus envestidas, y no pudo resistir más a todo lo que tomaba control en su cuerpo. Pellizcó el clítoris de su amante y luego simplemente se dejó ir.

Miles de espasmos recorrieron su cuerpo, los dedos de sus pies se contrajeron y fue su perdición cuando la sintió llegar a su segundo orgasmo. Si no hubiera sido por el preservativo estaba seguro que la hubiera dejado llena de su líquido cuando se corriera, pero no le tomó importancia porque ya se sentía en las puertas del mismo cielo.

La última penetración fue profunda y brutal, pero nada le importó al Cullen cuando gritó fuertemente el nombre de la mujer que estaba en sus brazos.

Después de un par de segundos no podía ni moverse, tan intenso había sido aquello que no tenía fuerzas para salir de ella o simplemente respirar apaciguadamente.

Fue Bella lo que le empujó dulcemente y le abrazó cuando él se acomodó en su lado, después de esperar unos minutos en donde no dejaban de besarse y acariciarse, él se incorporó y se dirigió al baño para botar el preservativo y asearse un poco.

No dijeron palabra alguna, solo se abrazaron y amaron profundamente, aunque solo fuera por una noche.

De a poco se sumergieron en el mejor de los sueños, donde no había celos ni remordimientos, solo amor… el más puro amor de los tiempos.

Aunque Edward no pudo evitar agradecer a los celos que habían tomado control a su cuerpo y lo habían llevado a la mejor de las peleas. Si no hubiera sido por el "Chucho" probablemente nada habría pasado.

_Algún día se lo agradecería._

_

* * *

  
_

**Hooooola! Sí estoy viva, el maldito terremoto hizo que pensara que iba a morir pero creo que Dios me dio una oportunidad.**

**No saben cuanto es el caos en estos momentos, agradezco a cada sgundo que mi departamento siguiera en pie (vivo en el último) y solo parte de vasos, tazar y cosas de ese estilo murieran con el movimiento de la noche.**

**Quiero agradecer a todas las chicas que se preocuparon por mí, a todas las que dejaron sus mensajes en Twiitter y a Ale que esperó hasta que me conectara y diera señales de vida.**

**¿Puedo pedirles un favor? Si es que creen en Dios recen… recen por todos los qe nos necesitan, desafortunadamente tengo familiares que no se nada de ells y que viven en el Sur como también una de mis mejores amigas perdió a uno de sus primos que era de la Isla Juan fernandez. Como también les pido que recen por todas las niñas de Fanfiction que son de Chile y que probablemente estén sin contacto y que no han podido hablar con ninguna de nosotras**

**Tengamos fe de que todo se solucione, que podamos dar un paso adelante y pronto veamos esto como una mala experiencia de vida.**

**Fue mi primer terremoto, una cosa inolvidable. Aunque ni les cuento como estoy de nerviosa por culpa de las réplicas.**

**Gracias al apoyo de muchas puedo escribir ahora, como a Ale, el angelito de muchas. Ella me ayudó a escribir el ataque de celos por parte de Edward y se preocupa por cada chilena que está en su corazón.**

**Te amo Ale!**

**Ahora me voy, espero con ansias sus reviews.. hey! Todavía falta mucho de historia así q no se hagan ilusiones de q me separaré pronto de ustedes.. falta mucho para descubrir, q haya lemon hoy no significa q se pongan adictos a estos.. aunq a todos nos gusta, no?**

**Yaya.. besitos y recuerden dejarme algun comentario**

**Adiós :) **


	7. Chapter 7: Sin nadie, sola

**Dislcaimer**: Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenecen, son de SM.

**Summary**: Él siempre estuvo a su lado, protegiéndola y acompañándola. Pero si pudieran describir el amor que sienten, no podrían. La vida es difícil desde que él partió, pero luego de cinco años, las cosas cambian, su amigo ha vuelto para quedarse… por siempre.

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo Siete: **

"**Sin nadie, sola"**

_"Lo errores del pasado son lo que lamentablemente nos acompañarán por el resto de nuestras vidas. ¿Qué hacer? Nunca te arrepientas de lo que haces… solamente aprende cuidadosamente."_

Cuando Bella Swan perdió su virginidad, no fue en las mejores circunstancias.

Recordaba que aquel día había sentido como era estar s_ola_, comprendió el verdadero significado de aquella palabra. Siempre había estado rodeada de personas, pero en esos momentos, a pesar de tener a algunos compañeros de universidad, la soledad se incrustaba en su corazón y casi no la dejaba respirar.

Estaba en su casa cuando identificó aquel vacío incesante, y fue peor cuando se dio cuenta que nadie había a su lado para abrazarla y darle un palabra de aliento, aquellos ojos verdes no estaban con ella… Edward había partido hace un par de semanas.

Se había molestado con su vida y creía no merecer aquel dolor, más de una vez se preguntó el "_porqué_" de todo aquel asunto, pero lamentablemente no obtuvo respuesta, solo escuchó sollozos por parte de su propia persona y a penas sintió cuando sus extremidades dolían al sentir aquel frío incrustado en su ser.

En un acto de rebeldía, vagamente recuerda haberse envuelto en un acortado vestido y luego haber salido en busca de un Bar para beber hasta que su cuerpo le dijera que no podía más.

Mike Newton había sido la única persona que se había encontrado con ella, la acompañó y escuchó por toda la noche los lamentos de la chica.

Le contó toda la historia de su vida, de cómo su padre había muerto y como Edward había corrido a apoyarla. Le contó también como Edward la había hecho sentir como si pisara en las nubes cuando la besó, y no le importó que Mike la escuchara, pues él también había sido su amigo y más de una vez habían salido en alguna cita.

Dos jarras y medias de cervezadespués, Bella se encontraba ebria_._

Cuatro vasos de tequila, y no podía mantenerse de pié.

Sentía que el alcohol, aunque fuera por un corto tiempo, le había llenado aquel vacío incesante que amenazaba en su corazón.

Pero sabía que aquel brebaje que la había hecho bajar sus barreras no le devolvería a aquellas personas que había perdido en el camino.

Había bailado con Mike y este no dudó en aprovecharse ante el estado de la chica, más de una vez le había robado un beso profundo por parte de ella, como también cierto abrazos en donde el joven no se quedaba atrás y aprovechaba de tocar cualquier porción de piel que estuviera en su camino.

Por primera vez, Bella se sintió deseada.

De a poco comenzó a soltarse y después de un sensual baile con Mike, le pidió que la llevara a su habitación.

Dos horas más tarde el chico la penetraba quitándole el último rastro de su inocencia.

No recuerda claramente si el dolor fue demasiado fuerte, pero al parecer a Mike nunca le importó lo incómoda que ella se sintió.

Después de que él llegara a su orgasmo y ella quedara tirada sobre el edredón de la cama con lágrimas silenciosas en su rostro, sintió que él la besaba nuevamente pero ella no tubo la suficiente fuerza para apartarse.

Él aliento de él impregnado en alcohol y tabaco la hacían querer vomitar. Y fue impresionante como en unos minutos pasó de sentirse deseada a sentirse asqueada por sí misma.

Después de un minuto de silencio se resignó a cerrar los ojos, sintiendo como nuevamente aquel vacío en su corazón la volvía a consumir.

Cuando despertó, su boca estaba horriblemente seca y se sentía como si en cualquier momento pudiera caer a un profundo vacío. Giró su cuerpo tratando de que la luz del sol no golpeara en su rostro, pero el olor de las almohadas llamó su atención. No eran las mismas de su cama, no eran sus sábanas y estaba desnuda.

Los recuerdos de la noche anterior vinieron a su mente y ella se arrepintió ante las decisiones que había tomado y que la habían llevado a acostarse con Mike Newton.

Había despertado sola en aquella habitación, las ropas de él habían sido removidas del piso y una pequeña nota con las palabras: "Te llamo", yacía la mesita de noche.

Ese día se encerró en su cuarto por infinitas horas, no había contestado a las llamadas de sus amigos ni tampoco de su Madre, solo el llanto la acompañó y se juró que olvidaría aquella horrible noche.

Lamentablemente el destino no jugó a su favor, dos tortuosos meses después descubrió que tenía un retraso en su periodo. Y triste se volvió su realidad cuando en un par de semana los resultados de la prueba de sangre se lo confirmaron.

Lo peor de todo, es que no había vuelto a hablar con Mike, él no la había llamado y ella tampoco se había interesado en hacerlo.

Alice la descubrió un día llorando mientras que con uno de sus brazos abrazaba su vientre, no fue necesario preguntarle el porqué lo hacía, solamente se dedicó a abrazarla y juntas lloraron hasta que llegara la noche.

Tres meses de embarazo y una pequeña barriga comenzaba a resaltar en su frágil cuerpo. Había decidido no contarle a Edward, hasta que ella arreglara las cosas con Mike.

Cuando le contó al chico rubio, este la rechazó inmediatamente. Le dijo: "Fue una buena noche, espera

a que te mande un cheque" y eso fue todo, nunca más lo volvió a ver.

Pensaba que la vida nunca la entendería y trató de recordar algún instante en donde hubiera hecho algo horrible y tuviera que pagarlo ahora. Pero nada hizo que razonara, y lo peor de esos momentos es que su vida volvió a complicarse un poco más.

Cuando le faltaban un par de días para cumplir los cuatro meses sufrió un horrible accidente, poniendo en peligro la vida de ella, y lamentablemente matando la que llevaba en su vientre.

Era un niño que no alcanzó a vivir y que su madre no alcanzó a conocer. Bella sufrió silenciosamente aquella pérdida, solamente los más cercanos la acompañaban de vez en cuando. No se molestó en llamar a Edward, no quería preocuparle.

La vida algunas veces la hacía pensar y crecer, aquella experiencia la ayudó a ser mujer, y a pesar de que llegó a amar a ese bebé no tuvo más remedio que dejarle ir.

A los tres años de haber tenido esa horrible experiencia, pudo rehacer su vida a lo que era antes. Nunca dejó el contacto con Edward y se permitió conocer a otros hombres que la rodeaban.

Durmió con dos hombres más, pero lamentablemente la decepcionaron cuando llegaba la mañana, los dos habían partido para volver a dejarla sola… nuevamente.

Cuando el sol pegó contra las ventanas y el sonido de los pájaros le avisaron que era un nuevo día, algo en su corazón la alarmó, sabía lo que estaba a punto de pasar y lo comprobó cuando volteó su cuerpo y el otro lado de la cama estaba vacío.

Edward no despertó junto a ella, la había dejado sola en aquel departamento.

El aroma de él era lo único que la acompañaba, trató de reprimir aquellas lágrimas cuando la desilusión tomaba gran parte de su corazón, pero fue inútil cuando comprobó que él había partido vistiendo las mismas ropas de la noche pasada. Estaba segura de que volvería, pero no podía evitar pensar que se había imaginado que todo sería distinto desde ahora en adelante.

Claro, no se equivocó… las cosas serían distintas, pero no de una buena manera.

Era como si le quitaran el regalo más preciado a un niño, como si su corazón dejara de latir y se endureciera con cada minuto que pasaba. Como si todos aquellos recuerdos volvieran al presente, y nada pudiera hacer para reprimirlos.

_Sola._

_Completamente sola._

Su vida siempre fue así, y aunque la noche anterior le hubiera demostrado que talvez existiría la posibilidad de que todo cambiaría, la fría sabana de aquel lado de la cama, el vacío del lugar en donde siempre se encontraban las llaves del auto de Edward y la como de a poco el perfume de él iba desapareciendo le demostraban que la vida no cambia… que había nacido destinada a estar sola, como ahora, cuando abrazaba su cuerpo desnudo mirando a un punto vacío.

Sin la esperanza de que él se acercara a secarle esa lágrima silenciosa que comenzaba a recorrer su mejilla.

* * *

**Antes de cualquier asesinato tengo excusas! y se resume en una sola palabra: Universidad :)**

**Pero volvi! porque estoy de vacaciones.. con nuevas ideas, con un nuevo año, todo renovado.**

**Así que ha escribir se ha dicho!**

**El Capitulo es corto, lo sé... pero prometo que el que se viene será mucho mejor :D **

**Un saludo afectuoso a todas, en especial a Belén... si es que a lo mejor se pasa por estos lados**

**Nos vemos.**

* * *

**Un review? o) **


End file.
